<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devil May Imagine by Omnibee13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951866">Devil May Imagine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnibee13/pseuds/Omnibee13'>Omnibee13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Big sads, Canonical Character Death, Crack, Cuddling, Dungeons &amp; Dragons References, F/F, F/M, Fun Interactions With My Readers!, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Nsfw content, OCs - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings, Requests, Sexual Humor, Swearing, characters as kids, children ocs, family stuff, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnibee13/pseuds/Omnibee13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of headcanons and imaginings relate to Devil May Cry, largely fueled by comments and requests from readers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bonjour!</p><p>After several days of me banging away at the 3rd part of my "Brothers in the Dark" series, La Douleur Exquise, I realized how long it had been since an updated and, worse, how much i missed interacting with all of you!</p><p>So I decided to do something fun. Give me your headcanon requests and I shall indulge, each and every one of you. It'll be something, also, that will keep my writing juices flowing and keep me from falling into the pit that is writers block.</p><p>Here is some info on how to request, some will dos/won't dos, and how I'll proceed:</p><p>How To Request:<br/>
Please feel free ( and heavily encouraged ) to leave a comment on this work with your headcanon request, OR, zip on over to my tumblr page, omniverbosity.tumblr.com, and leave me a request there. It can be anonymous, of course.</p><p>Wills and Won'ts<br/>
- NSFW is welcomed, as are most kinks HOWEVER, these are explicitly NOT: 1) anything pedophilic or predatory in nature, 2) rape or non-con ( and even questionable con is going to be weighed as to if I want to do it or not .. ), 3) anything related to excrement.. plz no am cry.. 4) anything related to guro or "bloating" fetishes.. it can be your thing but it won't be mine ahah 5) bestiality.. 6) Author discretion.<br/>
- MOST pairings excepted.. Will also be at my discretion, but I'm flexible, to a point.<br/>
- CRACK AND FLUFF NOT ONLY ACCEPTED BUT ENCOURAGED</p><p>How I'll Proceed:<br/>
- After you make a request, I will let you know if I accepted it, and if I do, I will go ahead and make a chapter devoted to it. I'll let you know on your original comment that it's done as well.</p><p>And that's really it!</p><p>Thank you all SO MUCH for engaging with me. It's really partially for you all who give me encouragement and kind words on my works that really make this little past-time of mine special.</p><p>Smoochies &lt;3</p><p>O || M || N || i ||</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eva, Wife of Sparda, Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some Eva Headcanons to make people big sad..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	A lot of speculation is made on the parts of fan-creators, and in no small part helped by the nod to Devil May Cry seen within Bayonetta, that Eva may have been an Umbra Witch, or, at the very least, a witch of some kind.</p><p>-	I subscribe to a very different theory: Eva was beautiful and kind, with a gentle demeanor and a soft voice and Sparda was basically smitten with her.</p><p>-	It also helps explain why, when Mundus’ forces attacked her home, Eva sort of got wrecked and didn’t use her absolute Umbra Witch-y powers to stop them or at least protect her children in some way …</p><p>-	Eva had no other family to speak of when Sparda decided to court her and eventually marry her.</p><p>-	Eva technically was the last reigning Queen of Hell, but much like Queen Victoria never having stepped foot in India despite being its Empress, Eva never actually SAT the throne.</p><p>-	When Eva found out she was pregnant, she had some trepidation at the prospect of having a half-demonic baby.</p><p>-	Eva had some interesting pregnancy cravings.. Specifically raw meat.</p><p>-	Eva didn’t know she was having twins, as she essentially lived a secluded life within the walls of Sparda’s country manor on the outskirts of Red Gave City. </p><p>-	Eva had her twins at home, with Sparda assisting, during a thunderstorm. Sparda took that as a good omen, in that their son would be an awesome force of nature, but Eva was more concerned.</p><p>-	Eva and her family lived a largely private life, with their needs seen to by delivery people, and for a time, Eva was content with as much.</p><p>-	After Sparda disappeared, Eva became even more reclusive with her twins, so much so that those in town didn’t know that she even had twins, outside of some glimpses of them in the garden..</p><p>-	Eva’s charred remains were eventually recovered by local authorities who were investigating the blaze that almost destroyed the manor house.. with no family to claim her remains, she was cremated and eventually inurned in a local potter’s field.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And, as always, please feel free to leave requests for headcanons in the comments here or on Tumblr, at omniverbosity.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sparda, Legendary Dark Knight, Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Headcanons about the big daddy asshole himself.<br/>Or.. Omni has a lot of feelings about Sparda doing a series of big dumbs and leaving his wife and children to get wrecked. Smooth move, Sparda, way to break it hero...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	Sparda is a demon born from the legendary Fallen whore, Astaroth’s union with an unknown demon sire.</p><p>-	Sparda is a bastard and a Jon Snow allegory in my mind and I’m unashamed of this fact..</p><p>-	Sparda is actually several millennia Mundus’ junior, and the latter saw the former as a son .. until the whole .. betrayal and usurpation thing .. </p><p>-	Sparda is rare because he’s able to craft demon arms, specifically using parts of his own being. Many lesser demons have tried, though are only able to BECOME demon arms that must be wielded by others to be effective, and not become swords or other weapons they themselves can wield. </p><p>-	Sparda truthfully had no guilt about sacrificing the priestess thousands of years ago to seal the Temen-ni-Gru the first time. </p><p>-	He probably should, the son of a bitch tricked her into it..</p><p>-	His human form is one that he had Eva help him create and fix, though his hair color is completely immutable. Sparda wonders if that came from his mother’s Fallen heritage, as her hair had been the color of beaten gold when she was among the Heavenly Choir, but turned ghastly white.</p><p>-	After studying human history, he grew very fond of the idea of ancient Roman aristocracy being the height of human “breeding,” and this is why he likes purple, because Tyrian Purple was the color of royalty at one point.</p><p>-	He is one of the few demons to hold some respect for Lucifer, wherever he is now, after having abandoned the Infernal Throne.</p><p>-	In official documents now lost to the fires of the manor house, Vergil was named his heir, making Vergil, at one point, the Crown Prince of Hell, and Dante, the Prince.</p><p>-	Sparda had grand designs for his sons..</p><p>-	He had attempted to broker marriage contracts with the lesser Fallen and the former princes and generals of Hell, to solidify the dynasty he wanted to forge with his family.</p><p>-	How’d that work out for you, Sparda, you bedroom politique asshole..?</p><p>-	Sparda didn’t so much disappear as he went to go put down a Mundus uprising in the WEST.. but it was actually a feint, and Mundus carried out an attack on the manor house in the EAST. By the time Sparda realized it, he had returned to the remains of his home. He found Eva’s remains, but could not find Dante or Vergil, and assumed that Mundus had killed them both, or worse.</p><p>-	Like other demons ( specifically Mundus and Vergil ) Sparda had the ability to resurrect if enough of his soul and force of will remained, but in Sparda’s case, he had already used a lot of his soul and will too seal the Temen-ni-Gru, then to craft the Demon Sword Sparda, then to split it into the Yamato and Rebellion.. So in learning that his beloved wife and his twin boys were, apparently, destroyed by his enemy, Sparda just.. turned to dust and never bothered to resurrect..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, you're welcome to and encouraged, to offer headcanon requests here in the comments or on Tumblr at omniverbosity.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Culpabilité - Requested ficlet for @Renegade Hero (Scarletarrow)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Injuries made noise. It was a little known fact of life, but everything from cuts across flesh to breaking bones, all made sounds. Hearing them usually struck a primal part of someone’s being, a deep and instinctual nerve being plucked. In this case, Dante heard the sickening and unmistakable sound of a head being struck, hard, with something blunt, coming from the area near his left elbow. "</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A request for a hurt/comfort fic featuring Dante and Nero for Renegade Hero (Scarletarrow)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Injuries made noise. It was a little known fact of life, but everything from cuts across flesh to breaking bones, all made sounds. Hearing them usually struck a primal part of someone’s being, a deep and instinctual nerve being plucked. In this case, Dante heard the sickening and unmistakable sound of a head being struck, hard, with something blunt, coming from the area near his left elbow. </p><p>Without knowing, he knew. Without seeing, he saw. </p><p>Nero’s knees had buckled, and he pitched forward, his grip on Red Queen going limp, and his eyes already mostly rolled up before he hit the dirt. The back of his head was already red and slick, the rock which had been chucked from a nearby demon laying nearby, shiney and slick with blood as well. It had hit a sweet spot, knocking Nero out cold before he even knew he had been struck. </p><p>Dante pivoted, moving his body between Nero’s prone form and whatever or whoever was coming at him. Now he had to work quick. </p><p>Vergil, not far away, was bellowing something at him, though Dante only half heard. He knew it was about Nero, he knew it was about how he had fucked up in keeping an eye on the kid. The elder Cambion snarled something and, with a flash of pale blue blades and death knells from the remaining demons they were seeking to exterminate, Dante was able to drop his guard and get to Nero’s side. </p><p>“Come on, Kid, wake up,” Dante muttered, putting one arm under Nero’s shoulders and lifting him up off the ground. Nero made a noise, like a moan, but it was so strained and guttural than Dante was almost worried it was more from being concussed than being in pain. Vergil was already sprinting back to where they had left Nico and her van. </p><p>Guilt was starting to settle into his gut. He and “Junior,” as he affectionately called Nero, had bickered just before roll up. He couldn’t even remember what the spat was about, only that Nero was a hormonal dick and Dante was a dismissive old dick. He hadn’t meant it, really. Dante never did.. But now Nero was moaning, trying to regain his senses, while Dante tried to act as an anchor.</p><p>“There we go, kiddo,” he said, gently, almost rocking Nero. Nero’s eyes fluttered, and he blinked, mouth still open.</p><p>“Fuck,” he croaked and Dante laughed, though the sound was choked. </p><p>“Attaboy,” Dante said, while Nero winced and squinted. “So, the good news, is you’re gonna have a neat-o haircut.”</p><p>“Why?” Nero whined, one hand gripping the wrist nearest to him. Dante hadn’t realized that he was cupping Nero’s cheek. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re gonna need stitches,” Dante said, all forced levity. “You took one to the dome.”</p><p>“Oh shit,” Nero said, sounding drunk, as he screwed his face up, the pain probably hitting him in waves. “Shit.. Shit..”</p><p>“Well, shucks, I am so glad your vocab is intact, Junior,” Dante said, keeping it light. “You had me scared for a second.” That part wasn’t forced levity or Dante using humor to deal with his problems. That one was truthful. </p><p>Nero was still clearly punch-drunk, his head lolling on his shoulders as he struggled to stay focused on Dante. It was fortunate that the kid was a quarter demon; he could take a little more damage and heal from even grievous injuries without much fuss. Still didn’t keep from Dante’s heart jumping into his throat when he saw Nero go down.</p><p>“Fuck,” the younger demon groaned again. His speech was slurred. “M’m s’rry, Dad..” </p><p>Ha <em>haaaaaa</em>.</p><p>And Vergil was hanging onto the side-rail of Nico’s van that was already barreling up. </p><p>“It’s okay, Kid,” Dante soothed, a little hurriedly. If Verg heard that, he’d shit a brick. Nero had done the “accidentally called some dude “Dad”” embarrassing thing before, but this seemed different. </p><p>He meant it.</p><p>“The whaa-mbulance is here,” Dante said, sing-song, patting Nero’s shoulder. Vergil was by his side in a minute. “Can you stand?”</p><p>“Sure,” the younger man groaned, still squinting. It would be the mother of all migraines tomorrow, but he had one arm around Dante’s shoulders and the other around Vergil’s as they hoisted him to his feet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, requests for headcanons or wee-lil ficlets are welcomed and encouraged! They can be made in comments here, or on my tumblr, omniverbosity.tumblr.com.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dante, Legendary Demon Hunter, Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mixed headcanons for the one and only Dante.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Random Dante Headcanons:</p><p>-	He plays dumb, but he isn’t actually dumb.</p><p>-	He is, however, mostly self-taught, because Eva didn’t let them go to school-school, and taught him to read at home.</p><p>-	As such, he has a tenuous grasp on mathematics, and that doesn’t help his ability to keep his books in the black..</p><p>-	Dante is a romantic at heart, and at one point, he did have names for his children planned out. He specifically did NOT want boys, because he saw his childhood and teenage years as horrific.</p><p>-	Nero convinced him to never name a daughter “Alighieria,” even if he’d affectionately just ever call her “Al.” </p><p>-	He has a police record, mostly just traffic infractions and bar brawls.</p><p>-	Dante has a bit he does, basically where he pretends to be every Italian-American mother on the face of the planet.. Go to Youtube, watch “Shit Italian Mom’s Say” .. That’s Dante:<br/>	“Alright, people we got 2 hours to make this place cleaner’n Kids Bop!”<br/>	“I sweat, today I’m gonna eat like a gabron, but tommarah, I’m done. I’m goin on weight watchers!”<br/>	“Rosary Antionette Marie, don’t do this to me right now, I’m double pah’ked and I got the food!” – Nero is “Rosary Antionette Marie” in this scenario<br/>	“Lookit this focca bella~” pinching Vergil’s cheeks until the man tries to bite his hand<br/>	“You see this, Vinnie?! This is your daw’ta!” to Vergil when Nero mouths off</p><p>-	Despite being the little brother between the twins, he falls into a Big Brother role very well. This includes any OCs that might come around. He just really likes being the person that other people look up to.</p><p>-	Not exactly super hip on pronouns and correct terms, but once corrected, MAN does he try hard.</p><p>-	Has a TikTok, doesn’t do much with it outside of watching funny videos.</p><p>Some NSFW ones…</p><p>-	Dante is very into oral sex. Don’t ask why, just accept it.</p><p>-	Both giving and receiving, he’s just really into it.</p><p>-	He fell during shower sex once, so he’s not so much into that but if you ask for it, he’ll make an honest attempt.</p><p>-	Down to do just about anything that doesn’t involve piss or shit.</p><p>-	Not one to be surprised when someone takes their clothes off and he sees something that may or may not have been expected. </p><p>-	Proud card-carrying member of the After-Sex Cuddle Club.</p><p>-	Like he gets upset if someone doesn’t want to afterwards.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Headcanon and ficlet requests are welcomed and encouraged. You can do so in comments here, or over on Tumblr at omniverobosity.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pre-Dawn ( For Yui )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dante wakes up, believing the nightmare that Vergil's resurrection was all a dream..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I have to stop you.. Even if that means killing you.. </em>
</p><p>He was so young and so incredibly stupid. It was an asinine, petty, mean-spirited thing to say, but he had said it, and he had meant it. What followed was decisive. He slashed at Vergil’s chest, he almost opened Vergil’s chest, and he didn’t care to look as Vergil staggered, dropped his amulet, and drew a number of haggard, struggling breaths. </p><p>He was a cornered animal, backing away from Dante. His body language spoke of the fear that rattled in his soul, but his face remained defiant and cold, aloof and indifferent. He inched towards the precipice and by the time Dante realized it, it was already too late. Vergil had the tip of Yamato at his neck, and he was wheezing out a terrible ultimatum. </p><p>
  <em>Leave me and go .. </em>
</p><p>But I don’t want to leave you..</p><p>
  <em>If you don’t want to be trapped in the demon world..</em>
</p><p>I don’t want YOU to be trapped in the demon world..</p><p>
  <em>I’m staying..</em>
</p><p>Why? What for? You were gone for all my life and now you’re back and now you’re leaving me again..?</p><p>
  <em>This place was our father’s home..</em>
</p><p>Our father’s home was with us, in Paradiso, the manor were we were born, where Ma lived with them, there they lived together. Hell may have once been Sparda’s home, but it had never, ever, been Vergil’s. </p><p>And in the same, repeating nightmare sequence, Vergil leaned back, allowed his balance to wane, and fell .. </p><p>Dante’s hand still bore the scar, pale and ropey, across his palm, from where the Yamato slashed him. He kept the glove too, bloodstained and torn. He was never sure why it never healed, he just knew, it never had. On cold, rainy days, it would ache and itch. </p><p>He was gone, Dante thought, in the small moments before he opened his eyes, but his mind was awake and alive. Vergil left for the Underworld, he was tortured for years, and he died, on Mallet Island, believing his own brother had left him for a fate worse than death. Dante knew this, because, as he lay on his side, the space beside him was cold. </p><p>The nightmare was true, and the soft feeing of warmth beside him, butterfly kisses on his eyelids and cheeks, breathy whispers of sincere devotion, those were all the dream. It wasn’t real. </p><p>Dante opened his eyes, still feeling alone, still believing that terrible truth.. The other side of the bed was empty, and his eyes prickled with stinging tears. </p><p>Alone. </p><p>He’s not .. He’s not here. </p><p>Dante swallowed, his throat clicking. </p><p>He’s not here. </p><p>A single, silent tear fell. </p><p>And if Vergil would have caught it when he walked back into the bedroom, he may very well have been concerned, but the elder twin was bleary eyed with sleepiness himself. He was wearing a soft, red cotton tee shirt, probably pulled out of the hamper in the bathroom.. Vergil was prone to getting cold, and he had rolled out of bed only to secure himself a shirt before he returned to continue his lazy, sleeping in. </p><p>He IS here. </p><p>Vergil climbed back into bed, pulling the quilt over him, facing Dante. </p><p>Perhaps sensing his twin’s distress, Vergil – sleep almost retaking him immediately – wrapped strong arms around Dante’s shoulders and pulled the younger twin to his chest. Their usual roles were reversed. Dante’s head was tucked under Vergil’s chin and, after a deep inhale and exhale, the latter was already back asleep while Dante, half-asleep, drank it in, grateful for a relief to his nightmare. </p><p><em>I’m here,</em> whispered the new, old memory.</p><p>Twin boys, white haired and skinny, huddled together in the same bed, a storm raging outside, the likes of which rattled the windows, thunder and lighting and all the theatrics of a violent summer storm. Fear never drove the younger to his parents’ beds. Why would it? Just across the nursery, there was a  soft, warm body that never told him to leave, despite what their frequent, daylight squabbles would lead anyone to believe. </p><p>
  <em>I’m not going anywhere, tonight…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Based on a request/prompt from Yui. She's a delightful guest who brings me joy every time she comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Gang Plauys Dungeon and Dragons .. PT 1...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Headcanons for the Team playing Dungeons and Dragons.<br/>I don't know why this is funny to me..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patty:<br/>-	Is absolutely DMing this shit<br/>-	She’s 18 and she wants to have a game night with her favorite people<br/>-	Who don’t entirely know why they’re her favorite people<br/>-	Precocious and still snooty sometimes<br/>-	SIDE PONY TAIL FOR LIFE<br/>-	Pink is life<br/>-	Made snacks and used her fake ID to buy booze<br/>-	Has a very intricate story planned<br/>-	She has notes<br/>-	She has notes on her notes</p>
<p>Dante:<br/>-	Wanted to be the Bard at first, but Nico beat him to it<br/>-	Settled on Ranger<br/>-	Very excited for this shit<br/>-	Likes the roleplay aspect of it<br/>-	Spends a long time decscribing how his character fights <br/>-	The dice do not like him<br/>-	“Alighieri The Handsome”<br/>-	Runs pure human race<br/>-	Wants to be the hero real bad</p>
<p>Vergil:<br/>-	Wanted to play a King character but there isn’t such a thing<br/>-	Why isn’t there such a thing?<br/>-	This is medieval isn’t it?<br/>-	Settled on Paladin<br/>-	Spends a lot of time doing the stat sheet <br/>-	Keeps meticulous track of his HP<br/>-	The dice hate him significantly less than they do Dante<br/>-	“Aeneas of High Mountain”<br/>-	“We’re not twins in this, Dante.”<br/>-	“THE FUCK WE AIN’T”<br/>-	Constantly having to deal with Nico rolling to seduce his character<br/>-	Takes the game too seriously<br/>-	Gets considerably more fun to be around after a few glasses of wine</p>
<p>Nero:<br/>-	Wanted to be the Druid, got the Druid<br/>-	Has a badass backstory and everything<br/>-	Very into this shit<br/>-	Very plot driven<br/>-	Quest oriented<br/>-	Spends a lot of time arguing with Nico, Vergil, and Dante over the direction they are trying to take the party<br/>-	Rolls great for Initiative<br/>-	CRIT FAILS MORE THAN ONCE A GAME<br/>-	Always at the worst time possible<br/>-	Has a mini of his character<br/>-	“Arvaston The Wise”<br/>-	High elf character<br/>-	“Stop calling him “Asston!!”</p>
<p>V:<br/>-	Wanted to be the Paladin<br/>-	Vergil told him to be the Monk<br/>-	Weirdly good at being the Monk<br/>-	Forgets if its his turn or not<br/>-	“I have to atone for this..”<br/>-	Tries to be the voice of reason<br/>-	Gets ignored</p>
<p>Kyrie:<br/>-	NO IDEA WHAT’S GOING ON<br/>-	She just thinks her character is cute<br/>-	Is a literal cinnamon roll of a player<br/>-	Is the team Cleric<br/>-	“Poppy”<br/>-	Is a little fairy thing<br/>-	Doesn’t know that Nero told everyone to be nice to her<br/>-	If anybody ends up hitting “Poppy” in a battle, it’s fight on sight<br/>-	Accidental badass?????<br/>-	Rolls really well<br/>-	CRITS THE BOSSES</p>
<p>Trish: <br/>-	Sorcerer<br/>-	Not actually here to play<br/>-	“My character’s name is my name”<br/>-	Does actually try to supply some heckin sweet battle tactics<br/>-	No one listens</p>
<p>Lady:<br/>-	Team Barbarian<br/>-	In it strictly for the comedy<br/>-	Team Make Vergil Choke<br/>-	Crouching Idiot, hidden badass<br/>-	Does the off the wall battle shit<br/>-	“I bite the vampire!”<br/>-	“Why..?”<br/>-	“HE WON’T EXPECT IT, PATRICIA.”<br/>-	Character is an Orc..</p>
<p>Nico:<br/>-	BARD STATUS BITCHES<br/>-	Locked cocked and ready to rock<br/>-	Very into this shit<br/>-	The most into this shit<br/>-	“LEMME ROLL TO SEDUCE”<br/>-	Her “fuck rolls” never fail<br/>-	Absolutely uses loaded dice<br/>-	Character name “Velveteen”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Headcanons first.. Ficlet to follow..</p>
<p>As always, my requests in the comments ARE open. If you prefer, check out my Tumblr, omniverbosity.tumblr.com. It needs some serious love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Gang Plauys Dungeon and Dragons .. PT 2 .. The ficlet..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The typical D&amp;D session kicks off, and it goes about as well as you can expect..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your quest,” Patty began, popping her gum and opening her notebook behind her Dungeon’s Master’s screen, “is to slay the dragon that has absconded with the princess into the countryside.”</p><p>“There’s like,” Dante called into the living room from the kitchen, “Like two slices of the sausage pie left. Is anybody gonna be ass-sore if I -- ?”</p><p>“We’re starting!” Lady called back, shaking her head. </p><p>Dauntless, Patty continued.</p><p>“The village elder is offering a large gold reward to whosoever slays the beast and brings the princess back alive.”</p><p>“What if the girl dies?” Vergil asked, bluntly.</p><p>“Then you don’t get the gold,” Patty replied, just as blunt.</p><p>“Then I don’t want to go on this mission.”</p><p>“That’s not how the game works, asshole,” Dante grumped, plopping down in the chair beside him. Vergil’s nose wrinkled; Dante had a slice in each hand.</p><p>“Get a plate – ”</p><p>“Well, then we’ll leave your whiney ass behind and we’ll go save the princess ourselves,” Nero said, smug.</p><p>“I’d like to roll to negotiate terms with the elder,” Vergil said, pretending he didn’t hear Nero. </p><p>Patty sighed and turned another page in her notebook.</p><p>“Roll persuasion.”</p><p>“You’re honestly going to try to fleece a poor farming community out of more money? Imaginary money at that?” Trish asked, leaning on the table. </p><p>“This poor farming community has a princess and a lot of gold,” Vergil countered, rolling. After some quick math, a glance at his character sheet. “Twelve?”</p><p>“The village elder approaches your party,” Patty said, light. “Good Sir Paladin, we are but a small farming community –“</p><p>“Oh, horseshit, that didn’t clear?!” Vergil exclaimed, checking his math. </p><p>“—We want our princess back safe and sound. Though, I suppose if she dies in the process of this brave and noble party slaying the evil dragon, then we will offer you half, PROVIDING you also bring her body back to us.”</p><p>“That’s a good deal,” V said, from Vergil’s elbow. “We should take it.”</p><p>Vergil made a thoughtful noise, tapping his pencil on the table.</p><p>“ .. What is the actual total amount of gold?”</p><p>Those at the table groaned.</p><p>“Jesus, what, do you need gas money or something?” Dante demanded, eager to get in on the actual action-y action of the game.</p><p>Nico smacked her gum and leaned forward.</p><p>“I wanna roll t’seduce the paladin.”</p><p>“Excuse me?!” Vergil said, sputtering. Dante leaned back, laughing hard.</p><p>“Nico, what the legitimate fuck?” Nero demanded, exasperated. </p><p>“He’ll be less of uh asshole if he gits s’m strange,” Nico said, sagely. “Jus’ y’all wait’n see. Cures all uh what ails ya~”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Vergil continued, starting to color along his high cheekbones.</p><p>Patty, from behind her screen, had turned another page.</p><p>“Roll for seduction~”</p><p>“PATRICIA!”</p><p>“Okay, this is fucking gross!”</p><p>“GIT READY T’CALL ME STEP MAMA, NERO!”</p><p>Kyrie, oblivious and surrounded by noise, was just happy to be included. </p><p>“When do I get to roll?”</p><p>Lady, in character, was biting the edge of the table..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nico's accent gives me life and I like the idea that she may crush on Vergil in a way. If nothing else, she likes to tease him, with the added benefit of also getting at Nero's goat.</p><p>As always, my requests in the comments ARE open. If you prefer, check out my Tumblr, omniverbosity.tumblr.com. It needs some serious love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Boys Go on a Roadtrip .. Pt 1..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Headcanons for a roadtrip with the Sparda boys..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dante:<br/>-	Has an up to date license<br/>-	Is usually the one driving<br/>-	Knows how to read a map<br/>-	Does not know how to fold a map<br/>-	Still would rather have someone else navigate<br/>-	“Driver drives, shotgun navigates and keeps his cake-hole shut, groceries especially keeps their cake-hole shut”<br/>-	One of those “Dad” style drivers<br/>-	“We’re gonna stop in the next 30 miles, so if anybody needs to pee, do it when we stop, because I’m not gonna stop again after I fill up!”<br/>-	Yells at other drivers sometimes<br/>-	“IF THIS MOTHERFUCKER DON’T MOVE OVER..”<br/>-	Has the best “Driving Finger” ever<br/>-	Carpool Karaoke<br/>-	At the top of his lungs<br/>-	Fights with Vergil over the radio sometimes<br/>-	“Rest-Stop Honeybuns are the best, fight me”<br/>-	“Okay, if we get pulled over and you’re driving, Verg, just use your twink form to get us out of the ticket.”</p><p>Vergil:<br/>-	Does not have an up to date license<br/>-	Still wants to drive<br/>-	Does not respect the calling of “shotgun”<br/>-	Knows how to read a map<br/>-	Knows how to fold a map<br/>-	Doesn’t want to navigate because he would rather be in charge of the music<br/>-	Can’t ride in the backseat, he says<br/>-	He’ll get nauseous, he lies<br/>-	It’s because he passes out within seconds..<br/>-	One of those people, car rides just put him to sleep<br/>-	Dante makes him ride groceries if he gets too bitchy<br/>-	“YOUR ASS NEEDS A GODDAMN NAP”<br/>-	Very picky about the radio at first..<br/>-	May or may not join in on carpool karaoke<br/>-	“Rest-Stop Honeybuns sound like a euphemism for truck-stop hookers..” <br/>-	“What the hell is a twink form?!”</p><p>Nero:<br/>-	Called Shotgun<br/>-	Got ignored<br/>-	Salty about it at first<br/>-	Can’t read a map<br/>-	Can’t fold a map<br/>-	“There’s this new thing called “cellphones” and “GPS” now, grandpas.”<br/>-	Says he used the bathroom at the last rest-stop..<br/>-	LIED<br/>-	Now has to use the bathroom so Dante is yelling..<br/>-	Wants to drive as often as possible<br/>-	Mortified when the singing starts<br/>-	Also a car-ride sleeper<br/>-	Except in the front seat<br/>-	SO THANK GOD, THINKS DANTE, BOTH THESE BRATS ARE ASLEEP!!<br/>-	Rest-Stop fountain drink kinda guy<br/>-	DOESN’T HELP HIS ROADTRIP BLADDER ISSUES<br/>-	“Yeah, never refer to him as “twink” again…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Headcanons first.. Ficlet to follow..</p><p>    As always, my requests in the comments ARE open. If you prefer, check out my Tumblr, omniverbosity.tumblr.com. It needs some serious love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Boys Go on a Roadtrip .. Pt 2 .. the Ficlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys get pulled over so Vergil uses a hail-mary move to get out of a ticket..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dante regrets suggesting the use of Vergil's "Twink Form"..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Smooth move, Verg,” Dante growled, from the back seat of the van. It was parked on the side of the highway, a motorcycle cop pulled up behind them, lights on and meaning business. Vergil had insisted on driving, despite not having been behind the wheel of a car since.. Jesus, who even knew. Nero was in the front passenger seat, nervous as well, while Vergil kept looking into the mirrors. “You and your damn lead foot.”</p><p>“Nero,” Vergil said, softly, watching as the cop swung his leg over the bike, busied himself with the kickstand. “Hand me the Yamato..”</p><p>“What?” Dante hissed in the back.</p><p>“Why?” Nero demanded, though he was reaching for the katana propped behind the driver’s seat. </p><p>“Plan B,” Vergil replied, resolute, as he held his hand out for it.</p><p>Outside the van, the cop didn’t see the flash of light or notice the van rock slightly, but as he came around to the driver’s side window…</p><p>“Uuhhh,” V said, looking appropriately nervous and small in the driver’s seat. “H-Hello, Officer?”</p><p>“License and registration, please,” the officer replied, all business. V swallowed hard and looked over at Nero, as if pleading. “Son?”</p><p>“I, uh .. don’t have one,” V admitted, looking back at him. His shoulders hunched and he looked thoroughly upset. “My brother was teaching me how to drive and – ”</p><p>Nero caught on first. </p><p>“Um, do you want to see mine?” He offered to the cop, throwing out a nervous smile. The cop seemed to roll his eyes. </p><p>“Not the best judgement,” he commented, “learning to drive on the open highway.. You were speeding. Maybe stick to parking lots.” He seemed to crane his neck, looking around V to where Dante sat, looking slightly flabbergasted in the second row of seats. “Really not the best judgement, Dad..”</p><p>Dante nearly choked. </p><p>
  <em>Dad?!</em>
</p><p>V’s eyes welled with tears, and his bottom lip quivered slightly, while Nero watched in mild awe at the acting ability on display.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Dad,” he said, voice tight. The cop sighed and shook his head. </p><p>“Alright, kiddo, just simmer down.. Dad, switch places with him. I’ll run your license and we’ll see about a warning.”</p><p>Dante, mortified and paler than usual, did so without protest.</p><p>The three of them sat in silence as the cop went back to his bike to check information, and within another ten or fifteen minutes, he had decided to give them a warning and send them on their way. He paused, though, and spoke to V.</p><p>“Good luck on learning to drive, young man. Maybe see if Dad will get you out in the country or to take it around the park a few times? Highway is really jumping into the deep end.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” V said, all smiles now. </p><p>After he pulled off and was sufficiently far off, Dante too, remerged with traffic and silenced reigned for a time, until Vergil was heard – wait, was he laughing???—in the back seat.</p><p>Nero rubbed his face, glad that the silence was broken.</p><p>“What the fuck just happened?!”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Nero,” Dante growled, shoulders hunched. </p><p>“I’d like to thank the Academy,” Vergil said, smoothly, while Nero continued to crack up in the front seat. “I’d especially like to thank “Dad,” for doing all the things a father should~”</p><p>“I am forty-FUCKING-two, I don’t look old enough to be either of your GODDAMN dad! That cop was a dick!” </p><p>Nero twisted around in his seat, looking at Vergil.</p><p>“You can cry on command?!” </p><p>Vergil shrugged.</p><p>“V can, it seems.”</p><p>“I HATE YOUR TWINK FORM, VERGIL, I SWEAR TO GOD—”</p><p>Dante continued to rant for a good ten miles..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know why this scenario makes me laugh so fuckin hard..</p><p>    As always, my requests in the comments ARE open. If you prefer, check out my Tumblr, omniverbosity.tumblr.com. It needs some serious love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Vergil Says Jackpot ( for Grey )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the heat and drama of battle, Vergil has an embarrassing slip of the tongue..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fufilling a surprisingly adorable ficlet request from Grey, a commenter on one of my previous chapters &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last slash from Yamato had split a demon in twain, and sprayed Vergil’s face with blood. He didn’t care. He was lost in the raw blood-lust that came from battle. It was an all out brawl, with Dante, Nero, himself, and those two women all ankle deep in demonic gore. </p><p>To his left, a demon had lashed out, violent and beligerant, and cracked Trish across the jaw, sending her staggering backwards. She had lost grip on one of her gaudy handguns, the weapon clattering to the concrete. Vergil wouldn’t admit it, but seeing the woman who slowly closely resembled his mother caused him some concern, and in that concern, was also distraction, and in that distraction, the section of demons he was fighting saw an opening.</p><p>Normally, shamefully, Vergil had a glass jaw. However, this demon’s punch landed just shy of square, so Vergil was able to stagger back, one hand on his chin, one eye closed, and his teeth set in a vicious snarl. That <em>hurt.</em> Staggering backwards and leveling a hateful glare at the demon, Vergil instinctively reached for Trish’s discarded gun.</p><p>… This was one of his father’s two guns. That painful memory was pushed aside, as Vergil’s hand closed around it and he leveled it at the demon who was currently shrieking at him. </p><p>Vergil’s chin was split and leaking blood, he had some dirt on his face, some spare gore and the blood that had sprayed him earlier. Normally, he abored firearms. Why use a gun when he could slice fire out of a demon using Yamato? Still, this was one of his father’s guns, and he’d put it to the same use that the legendary Dark Knight, Sparda, had once put it to.. Tasting blood in his mouth from what may or may not have been a bloody nose, Vergil snarled out a single word, leveling Luce at the demon’s widening, shrieking maw.</p><p>“Jackpot,” he spat, before pulling the trigger and turning the demon before him into pink mist.</p><p>. . .</p><p>The entirety of the battle lasted all of about thirty minutes, maybe forty-five. By the end, everyone was a little exhausted. Dante and Vergil were in their forties now. No longer spring chickens. So while Vergil rested in Nico’s van, catching his breath a little, he was surprised when Dante – reeking of blood and sweat – grinned at Vergil like the cat that ate the canary, and sat next to him.</p><p>“You look pleased with yourself,” Vergil muttered, raising an eyebrow at his twin. </p><p>“You say it,” Dante said, sounding positively giddy. Vergil frowned, confused.</p><p>“I .. Say you look pleased with yourself?”</p><p>“All these years, you acted like that thing we did as kids was just too good for you,” Dante continued, gushing. Gradually, Vergil got what Dante was playing at, and, mortified, sputtered out a denial or six.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re blabbering about,” he said, gritting his teeth and looking away from him. “You’re ridiculous. And stupid. An immature child – ” He was cut off by a choke in his throat, Dante’s arms wrapped around his neck from behind, his younger brother smooshing his face against the top of Vergil’s head. </p><p>“Aw, Verg, you remembered!” He said, an exaggerated glee that was only put on to make Vergil’s cheeks turn a brilliant pink. Vergil, to his credit, was snarling like a feral cat.</p><p>“GET OFF ME.”</p><p>…</p><p>On an idyllic summer evening, in their sixth year alive, when the sky was turning orange from blue, Dante and Vergil were deep into their latest game of make-believe, the wooden swords their father made them clashing off of each other as well as thrusting and slashing into hordes of invisible enemies. The “foes” defeated, both boys collapsed, breathless, into the grass. </p><p>“We need a catchphrase!” Dante said, suddenly, sitting bolt upright. Vergil looked at him, not yet “too cool” for his little brother’s games. </p><p>“Something we say,” Vergil continued, for him, “when we do something really cool. Like kill a monster. Or fight demons.”</p><p>“Everybody has one, except us!” Dante said, sounding slightly frantic over this fact. Vergil sat up, and hummed, looking up at the sky, trying to think. </p><p>Vergil clicked his fingers, more to show off that he had learned how to do it first and grinned at Dante, one eye closed in his best attempt at looking “awesome.”</p><p>“Jackpot!” He exclaimed. Dante, in awe, flopped onto his back.</p><p>“That’s so cool!! We’re gonna be so cool!!”</p><p>…</p><p>“I’LL BITE YOUR FINGERS OFF, DANTE, DON’T TEST ME—”</p><p>“You say it,” Dante sing-songed, still pinching at Vergil’s cheeks. “You didn’t forget~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Want something written? Want to see some headcanons that you've never seen before?</p><p>Request it, I'm always open and interaction is the only thing that fuels me outside of Nos Energy drinks, ramen and Reeses Peanut Butter Pumpkins.</p><p>You can do so here, or, on my tragically under-appreciated Tumblr, omniverbosity.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Omni's DMC OC Headcanons .. Pt 1.. "Astaroth"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Alright, listen to this. Listen to how fucking whiney Lucifer is..“Me miserable! Which way shall I fly, Infinite wrath and infinite despair? Which way I fly is hell; myself am hell; And in the lowest deep a lower deep, Still threat'ning to devour me, opens wide, To which the hell I suffer seems a heaven.” Have you ever heard a more whiney bitch?! I'll wait!" - Astaroth, for the 12th time that day..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I come from a land called tumblr that used to be viciously nasty towards OCs in the past. I went on a 7 year hiatus and when I came back, I guess, OCs are okay?? So, I can finally share these guys without having to worry about getting anons telling me to go kill myself in my askbox every five seconds!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Astaroth</b>
</p>
<p>-	Fallen Angel. One of Lucifer’s Army and ardently supportive of him, until he vanished from Hell, leaving a power vacuum that allowed lesser demons like Mundus to seize power. <br/>-	Was really on board with Lucifer’s plan to rebel against God and take over Heaven and KICK GABRIEL’S BITCH ASS.<br/>-	Expected Lucifer to make her his right hand, but he went and gave that honor to BAEL, of all useless fucks.<br/>-	Yeah that ended as well as you can expect.<br/>-	“FUCK EVE, FUCK LILITH, FUCK ALL Y’ALL!”<br/>-	Reduced to becoming a “Famous” whore in hell.<br/>-	Statuesque, a classic beauty but a distinctly ruined one as well.<br/>-	As an angel, her hair had been a lustrous golden blonde, thick bodied with flowing curls, but after The Fall, she was cursed to lose anything she was vain about. <br/>-	So she lost her pearly white fluffy wings, replaced with REAL BAD BACK WOUNDS.<br/>-	And she lost her halo, replaced with curling black and white striped horns on either side of her head.<br/>-	And her hair was reduced to a stark and violent white, loses most of its body, and becomes lank and long and WOO is she bitter about God being so goddamn harsh, man..<br/>-	As all members of the Sparda familial line has distinct color(s)/color-combinations, Astaroth’s colors are coal black with dusty-rose accents.<br/>-	She’s still kind of beautiful I guess.<br/>-	In a brutal.. terrible.. horribly violent kind of way..<br/>-	Her eyes are white, like all white, and she has a penchant for wearing black lipstick.<br/>-	MEANLADYLIPCURL.EXE<br/>-	Chain-smoker, so her voice is kind of smoky and sexy and she smells like cloves and it’s not great but it’s also kind of great.<br/>-	IT’S THE RETURN OF THE WHYBONER!!<br/>-	JADED. JAAAAAAAAAAAAADED.<br/>-	SHE WENT FROM BEING AN ANGEL, TO BEING WITHIN A LEGION PREPARED TO TAKE OVER HEAVEN AND TAKE OUT <b>GOD</b> FFS AND NOW SHE’S FORCED TO BE A COURTESAN IN FUCKING HELL.<br/>-	FUCK YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME, LUCIFER.<br/>-	FUCK YOU ESPECIALLY FOR DOING THIS TO ME AND THEN <b><em>BOUNCING THE FUCK OFF</em></b>, LUCIFER.<br/>-	Has zero idea who Sparda’s actual sire is, mostly because homegirl gotta eat so she’s going through four to five demon partners a day to make ends meet.<br/>-	Thought that Sparda would make things better for Demonkind.<br/>-	But then the rotTEN LITTLE SHIT FUCKIN SIDED WITH THE HUMANS?!<br/>-	FUCK!<br/>-	SPARDA, WHAT THE FUCK?!<br/>-	Spends all her immortality plotting how to take over the human world.<br/>-	Also stripping.<br/>-	Has no idea she is a grandmother or a great-grandmother. <br/>-	Would not be the greatest grandma, let’s be v srs for a second..<br/>-	Has a bad habit of using people as something she puts her cigarettes out on.<br/>-	Mad Zira from Lion King II energy.<br/>-	Also Mad Cruella DeVil energy.<br/>-	Just very mad energy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, if you want me to write specific headcanons, for specific character, or if you have a specific plot you want to see made into a ficlet, you just gotta put such in the comments.</p>
<p>I'm serious. </p>
<p>I'm fuckin lonely and I thrive on contact and engagement. </p>
<p>Obligatory Tumblr: omniverbosity.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Omni’s DMC OC Headcanons.. Pt 2 .. “Hatsya Nocturne”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Sirens get notoriously horrendous and truly unfair reputations as being blood-thirsty man-eaters, all because some fool named Odysseus got lost on a boat-ride home.."<br/>"So Sirens don't eat sailors?"<br/>"Praise Lucifer, no.. We drown them or dash them against the rocks. May our sinners continue to preserve us, Dante, I'm not a monster, love.." - Hatsya and Dante, bonding time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I come from a land called tumblr that used to be viciously nasty towards OCs in the past. I went on a 7 year hiatus and when I came back, I guess, OCs are okay?? So, I can finally share these guys without having to worry about getting anons telling me to go kill myself in my askbox every five seconds!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hatsya Nocturne</b>
</p><p>-	The Siren, the Myth, the Legend.<br/>-	372 years old exactly, doesn’t look a day over 40.<br/>-	Is legitimately 6 ft tall. She’s taller than Lady, Trish, Nico, and Kyrie, but they at first think it’s because of her heels. And lbvs that’s a fair assumption, because homegirl wears her a pair of stiletto heels that are fuckin TALL<br/>-	EXCEPT SHE’S STILL 6 FT TALL AFTER THE HEELS COME OFF.<br/>-	Is the bird-y kind of siren, not the mermaid-y kind of siren.<br/>-	Her demon form is very scary, in that she has wings, bronzen claws on her hands and feet, a Glasgow smile, WAY TOO MANY NEEDLE TEETH, and black falcon’s eyes. <br/>-	DT!Vergil is motivated.<br/>-	Human form very traditional model-esque.<br/>-	The woman has got legs that go all the way to Heaven and past Avalon.<br/>-	All DMC characters have color(s)/color combinations, and Hatsya’s is lavender and teal. <br/>-	Oh, I’m a flowy pretty pretty woman.<br/>-	JK I’M A SIREN I EAT MEN.<br/>-	Is very dichotomous in her behavior.<br/>-	Sirens are apex predators on the island chain she calls home, Gallos. <br/>-	But Hatsya finds that she catches more flies with honey than she does blood.<br/>-	So she’s outwardly very soft spoken, sweet natured, demure, and defferential.<br/>-	UNTIL SHE ISN’T.<br/>-	Has violet hair, eyes, and lips. <br/>-	Hair, when down, reaches past her knees, and is not exceptionally thick, so she is able to do it up in elaborate braids that keeps it out of the way.<br/>-	CARPET MATCHES THE DRAPES.<br/>-	Vergil.exehascrashed.<br/>-	Usually seen wearing flowy dresses or otherwise looking very feminine, but usually goes for maneuverability. <br/>-	She wields a katana called “Eurydice,” which replaced her Spartan kopis, “Orpheus.”<br/>-	As a Siren, she has the power of Siren Song, or simply called “Song.” <br/>-	She can either bend a man to her will and bind his will to her and her bidding, or drive him insane with sadness for not being able to have her.<br/>-	Song does that, but can also summon the sonic weapon that is the Siren’s Scream to FUBAR some bitches. <br/>-	Speaks at a soft whisper as a courtesy to other men in her vicinity so that they don’t accidentally become Song-Sick through residual power in her voice.<br/>-	As a full-grown female Siren, her voice and Song have no influence on female people or people who identify as female.<br/>-	Due to her age, she was ardently loyal to Sparda, having heard tales of Lucifer and the Hellscape’s drama from her mother, Tisiphone. <br/>-	Sirenkind was exiled by Mundus to rocky islands of Greece when they refused to bow to him.<br/>-	The Isle of Gallos is her home.<br/>-	Has 2 sisters: Saipha and Mintaka, and 3 deceased brothers of various ages: Alnilam, Altinak, and Rigel.<br/>-	Saipha and Mintaka do not live on Gallos and do not entirely approve of her mating with a Cambion.<br/>-	They still dote on her twin boys and single girl. <br/>-	Hatsya is a stone cold fighter.<br/>-	Very precise and very predatory.<br/>-	Aphroditic in her dichotomies, sometimes.<br/>-	She is both cold and warm.<br/>-	Motherly and somewhat lust driven.<br/>-	Sweet-natured and ruthless.<br/>-	Most commonly seen in a teal and lavender wrap dress, with an ob-style belt adorned with a single silver star, bell-sleeves, and a skirt that is high in the front and low in the back. White stockings that reach her thigh. Left leg has a garter that she keeps hidden by the hem of her dress, but it itself hides about a half dozen razor-thin throwing needles. Lavender fuck me heels. Slate colored  gloves that go almost all the way to her armpits that have lavender fingers. <br/>-	FUCK WITH IT, SEE WHAT HAPPENS.<br/>-	Technically a cougar????<br/>-	She’s in her mid 300s and Vergil is 40 so uh…<br/>-	OH WELL GET IT GIRL<br/>-	Charming because it puts people off guard around her.<br/>-	Laughs at Dante’s jokes. Praises Nero when he does something impressive. Lets Trish and Lady take the lead more often than not. Does homey-shit with Kyrie. Finds Nico be quaint. <br/>-	KNOWS HOW TO END THEM ALL SHOULD THEY THREATEN HER MAN.<br/>-	But won’t.<br/>-	OR WILL SHE?<br/>-	She won’t.<br/>-	UNLESS?<br/>-	Likes to see Vergil get blushy and flustered. <br/>-	SHE HAS NEEDS, VERGIL.<br/>-	Gives Vergil twin boys, Lucian and Constantine.<br/>-	Follows that hit up with the single girl-child, Ovidia.<br/>-	MOMMY DEAREST BUT NOT IN AN ABUSIVE WAY???<br/>-	The world revolves around her to her children because it’s not like Verg is really there all that often.<br/>-	Hatsya doesn’t blame him, understands trauma well enough.<br/>-	Sometimes victim to the Resting Bitch Face.<br/>-	Actually not that bothered by Vergil having an older child than her own brood, from another woman. <br/>-	“It’s good practice.”<br/>-	Not Order of the Sword level of Sparda Fan, but when I say she was loyal to Sparda and his ideals, I MEAN IT.<br/>-	“Sparda and his lineage are the only ones fit to carry on the Kingdom of Hell, until such time as St. Lucifer returns to us.”<br/>-	LIKE I MEAN IT, MEAN IT..<br/>-	Dante calls her “Hattie” sometimes.<br/>-      Has also been known to answer to Meissa. <br/>-      Her name means "Bright One," and, by extension, "Bright One at the Tip of the Sword."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, if you want me to write specific headcanons, for specific character, or if you have a specific plot you want to see made into a ficlet, you just gotta put such in the comments.</p><p>    I'm serious.</p><p>    I'm fuckin lonely and I thrive on contact and engagement.</p><p>    Obligatory Tumblr: omniverbosity.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. How Nero Responds to Praise from Various Members of the Team ( for Renegade Hero )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Or "How Nero Cannot For the Life of Him Take a Compliment"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fulfilling a headcanon request for a loyal reader, Renegade Hero (Scarlet Arrow).<br/>I am realizing how utterly shit I am at writing Nero haha...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Dante::</em><br/>“Great shot, Kid!”<br/>-	Nero is instantly on board with this<br/>-	HECK YEAH IT WAS A GOOD SHOT<br/>-	Holy shit Dante noticed it was a good shot<br/>-	Play it cool<br/>-	Don’t make it weird<br/>-	Sees Dante as a parental figure, has had next to no positive male role-models in his life so this is a big fuckin deal<br/>-	Do NOT make it weird<br/>-	“Thanks, Dad!”<br/>-	YOU MADE IT WEIRD<br/>-	YOU FUCKED IT UP<br/>-	NERO WHY<br/>-	And then Nero just splutters and tells Dante to shut the fuck up when the older man grins at him</p>
<p><em>Trish::</em><br/>“Nice work, Junior~”<br/>-	Nero is v shy boy<br/>-	BUT HE DOESN’T WANT TO SEEM THAT WAY<br/>-	Hot Not!Mom just said he did a good job<br/>-	Play it cool<br/>-	DON’T MAKE THIS WEIRD<br/>-	Do not<br/>-	Tries to look cool, thumbs his nose<br/>-	Really wants to say “Yeah, no problem”<br/>-	Also wants to say “You’re damn straight!”<br/>-	FUCKS UP<br/>-	“Your problem!”<br/>-	DIES<br/>-	DIES IN A HEAP<br/>-	And then Nero just splutters and tells Trish to shut the fuck up when she tries to talk to him further</p>
<p><em>Vergil::</em><br/>“I may have underestimated you..”<br/>-	As close to a compliment as Vergil can get with Nero<br/>-	V awkward bois<br/>-	Nero kind of scoffs and rolls his eyes<br/>-	This is the man he German Supplexed on top of the Qliphoth tree<br/>-	OF COURSE I’M AWESOME<br/>-	But also..<br/>-	Vergil said something nice to me<br/>-	Vergil might care????<br/>-	Vergil might care about ME??????<br/>-	QUESTION MARK<br/>-	Runs “tookool4dad.exe”<br/>-	“Obviously!”<br/>-	VERGIL ALMOST SMILES AT HIM<br/>-	“You remind me of myself at that age. Don’t make my mistakes.”<br/>-	OH NO OH FUCK VERGIL IS TRYING TO BE EMOTIONALLY AVAILABLE<br/>-	“PFFT AS IF OKAY I AM NOT GONNA DO THAT LOL WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT SO WEIRD LOL”<br/>-	And then Nero just splutters and tells Vergil to shut the fuck up when he looks all confused and concerned at Nero’s outburst</p>
<p><em>Lady::</em><br/>“Nero! You did it!”  After Nero defeats the big bad they were facing<br/>-	Lady is different okay?<br/>-	She is nice and she is always kind of smiley and stuff<br/>-	She’s nice to Nero so Nero is nice back<br/>-	Awkward shy boi<br/>-	Unused to praise<br/>-	Very receptive to Lady praise tho<br/>-	Thumbs his nose and smiles<br/>-	BASHFUL BOI<br/>-	“Yeah, uh .. Guess I did, huh?”<br/>-	Lady’s a hugger<br/>-	Nero is also a hugger<br/>-	NERO IS EASILY FLUSTERD BY LADY’S HUGS<br/>-	And then Nero just splutters and does not tell Lady to shut the fuck up and just dies of embarrassment as she hugs him</p>
<p><em>Kyrie::</em><br/>“Oh, Nero, you did so well!”<br/>-	LET’S BE VERY SERIOUS FOR A MOMENT<br/>-	THE SUN FOR NERO..<br/>-	RISES AND SETS OUT OF KYRIE’S BUTT<br/>-	SHE IS THE GODDAMN DAWN TO HIS BOY<br/>-	Instant blushy boi<br/>-	Grinning like an idiot<br/>-	Rubs the back of his neck, a “tell” like his nose thumbing thing<br/>-	“It wasn’t that great..”<br/>-	“No, no, it was amazing! You saved so many people!”<br/>-	Kyrie sometimes does this little excited handclap thing that makes Nero love her just so very much<br/>-	Nero loves Kyrie okay?<br/>-	The most<br/>-	God help him if Kyrie kisses his cheek<br/>-	He’ll just melt<br/>-	And then Nero would splutter and WOULD NEVER tell Kyrie to shut the fuck up and just resigns to his fate of being loved to death by this cute fkn lil perfect cinnamon roll person</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Nico::</em><br/>“-insert just some excited and enthusiastic Southern whooping and clapping-“<br/>-	SHY SHY SHY<br/>-	But less shy with Nico<br/>-	Nero would probably be a HAM with her<br/>-	*Bow, bow*<br/>-	“Thank you, thank you, I’ll be here all week~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would you like to make any requests? For headcanons, imagines, or ficlets? Well DAMN babes why didn't you just SAY so and leave me a comment here or on my tumblr, at omniverbosity.tumblr.com?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Vergil Says Jackpot .. pt 2 .. The Humiliation Conga-Line Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dante can’t keep a secret and soon lets it be known that despite his brother’s renowned Ice Prince exterior, he’s not as adverse to the infamous catchphrase as he’d like to let on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For KittyChan. Original concept game from a request from Grey. </p>
<p>Some notes:<br/>1. Yes, Vergil hates Trish, and the feeling is a little mutual because Vergil was tortured by Mundus using Trish, so Trish feels like she was made to be a bane to him. It's not a great dynamic.<br/>2. YES, YES I WILL PHONETICALLY TRANSCRIBE NICO'S WONDERFUL ACCENT. HOMEGIRL IS JUST NEWPORT CIGARETTES AND MOUNTAIN DEW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Trish::</b>
</p>
<p>Vergil <em>felt</em> her eyes on him well before he saw her. Not willing to be goaded into a conversation with his former torturer, let alone one that wore his mother’s face, Vergil’s lip twitched in annoyance and did his best to continue reading. Mundus was the embodiment of all evil, having been born from the congealed muck and bacteria of the Maleboge in the 8th Circle of Hell, and raised to a position of minor power by Lucifer, and such he was motherless. Despite this, he knew how to hurt the sons of mothers deeply. So Trish’s boring gaze was as uncomfortable as if she was <em>actually</em> Eva and not just an poor, over-sexed copy. After having read the same line in his book well over half a dozen times, he sighed and snapped it shut, before looking at her properly.</p>
<p>“Hello, Vergil,” she began, leaning on Dante’s desk. </p>
<p>“Hello, whore who wears my mother’s face,” he replied, smoothly. When it was just him and Trish, he felt much more comfortable being a hateful, hateful man toward her. If he were ever to be rude to her in front of Dante, then the whole “why do you hate Trish?” conversation would happen, and then Vergil would have to talk about his torture, and then Dante would insist on hugs and “talking” and nope. </p>
<p>If Trish was bothered by Vergil’s insult, she didn’t show it. </p>
<p>“Aw,” she cooed, eyes half lidded. “Baby need a nap?”</p>
<p>“Baby needs to be allowed to read in peace,” he replied, raising an eyebrow. “Or did Mundus only make you with so many brain cells and staring is a pass-time for you?” </p>
<p>Trish laughed at him. It was a high, cruel sound and it made Vergil’s skin crawl, but he had promised Dante that he wouldn’t <em>intentionally</em> hurt anyone on the “team,” so while his demon was fantasizing about using her innards as bath bombs, he remained icy and cool in the face of her. </p>
<p>“You put a lot of work into this look, don’t you?” She purred. Instantly, Vergil was put on edge, and his eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Trish stood up off the desk, and crossed the space between them in a few easy, long-legged steps. </p>
<p>“The whole “I’m far too important and cool and regal for you plebeians” routine,” she said, hands going to her hips. Vergil found himself looking up at her, but if she thought she’d intimidate him, she’d have another thing coming. She was just like him, now.. A discarded Mundus plaything. “Isn’t it exhausting, being an arrogant ass, all the time?”</p>
<p>“No,” Vergil replied, cooly. “Comes to me quite naturally. Must just be a product of good breeding.”</p>
<p>Trish smirked and leaned in, and it took everything in Vergil not to send her flying into and through the wall behind Dante’s desk. She whispered in his ear, and if he didn’t knock her teeth down her throat, he’d definitely send her into the backyard, <em>through</em> the house. </p>
<p>“You put so much work into this routine,” she whispered. He wasn’t going to flinch or give her the satisfaction of his discomfort at her proximity. “But I think there’s the heart of a little boy in that chest, yet. I should know. I got in there enough.” She laid a hand on his chest and, fingers splayed, felt the warmth there. “Never found it, but it’s in there. Know why I know~?”</p>
<p>.. Oedipus was a bitch.</p>
<p>“I don’t care,” Vergil lied, wondering which god he had insulted to be subjected to this. He anticipated any number of things. Any number of insults or jabs or snide remarks. Trish wasn’t lying. She had pulled him apart, before, hand over hand, knives, red-hot pincers, hooks, chains, whips, the whole nine yards. She had once knew just how to hurt him, but that was then, this was now. And he’d not give her that satisfaction, even if she had “changed,” even if she wasn’t Mundus’ primary foot solider anymore. </p>
<p>“Jackpot.”</p>
<p>Vergil’s eyes widened, only slightly, and Trish leaned back from his ear, though she remained still face to face to face with him. He did his best to school his expression into something neutral, or bored even. </p>
<p>“ .. Is that supposed to mean something?”</p>
<p>Trish stood up straight, shrugged, and hummed as she flounced off. Vergil remained, though, and waited patiently for Dante to walk in, far too chipper, to chuck his book squarely at his nose.</p>
<p>“OW! FUCK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”</p>
<p>“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK IT’S FOR, YOU LOUD-MOUTHED FOOL?!”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b>Lady::</b>
</p>
<p>Lady was far more welcoming to the concept of Vergil than some of the others were. So, he supposed, waiting for her to finish her latest flight of fancy, he could put up with some of her quirks. Especially if it meant being around someone who didn’t think he was either unable to take care of himself or as a blood-thirsty monster. In this case, and as Lady was far better with money than his idiot baby brother, Vergil found himself going with her to the hellscape that was the green grocers. Granted, all he did was carry things, and occasionally make a noise in his throat when he wanted something in particular when she drew near it, but it was something that didn’t involve him sitting on his ass at the office, so.. </p>
<p>“They say these things are rigged,” Lady commented, putting another quarter into the crane machine just outside of the shop they were just in. Perhaps he’d rethink the idea that Lady was better with money than Dante. Maybe she just spent less on stupid things? Lady was a talker, and she had been idly chattering the entire trip, though Vergil was glad that he didn’t have to talk back that often. Lady was content with “hms” and “mhms” which suited him just fine. “I think they just take a minute to get used to and if you have the patience..” She broke off in curses under her breath when the bear fell from the crane’s grip again. </p>
<p>“Or they’re rigged,” he attempted. Lady laughed and waved him off, putting yet another quarter in.</p>
<p>“You just have to overcompensate because the claws are lose..”</p>
<p>“So it’s definitely rigged?”</p>
<p>“Hush! I have the hang of it now anyway,” she said, more to herself than Vergil. He just rolled his eyes and let her continue. She was a far cry from the girl he had last known her to be, if the battle of the Temen-ni-Gru could count as “knowing” someone.  If she blamed him for what happened with her father, Lady never actually mentioned it. Nor did she treat him as cooly as some of the others. She seemed happier at least and, perhaps knowing what he went through, was more prepared to be accepting of him than Nero and Trish. </p>
<p>Vergil was brought out of his thoughts by Lady making a “Ha!” noise. </p>
<p>She pulled something out of the little trap door on the machine and spun around, holding a small stuffed bear to her mouth. Its tiny black button eyes stared at him, a stitched V-shaped smile on its little face, its fur a soft baby blue. It probably cost far less to make than what someone would spend in quarters to try to win it, but Vergil supposed that was the point. </p>
<p>“Jackpot!” She said, voice high-pitched in an attempt to disguise it, making the bears tiny arms move. “Vergil, why don’t you smile?” Vergil’s face flushed and he rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Can that idiot keep his mouth shut about <em>anything?</em>” He snarled. Lady laughed and, even to him, it was slightly infectious. </p>
<p>“It’s not so bad,” she said, her voice returning to normal, and she starting to walk again. “You were young once. What’s so wrong with that? Besides, Dante’s the little brother in this scenario. Aren’t they <em>supposed</em> to be a pain in the ass?” Vergil sighed, walking with her. </p>
<p>“I suppose.” </p>
<p>“Here!” Lady said, plopping the bear in the paper bag he was holding to his chest. “I won him for you.”</p>
<p>The easy, light way that Lady spoke made Vergil feel a certain kind of way that he wasn’t entirely on board with, but also in a way that made him feel .. actually fairly okay.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b>Nero::</b>
</p>
<p>Dante had turned the “back yard” of the shop – really more of a back lot, formerly filled with brick-a-brack and unused building material – into a kind of training ground for Nero to use whenever he came over and got too terribly bored with the shop at large. While he couldn’t discharge any actual weaponry there, apparently Dante had decided to once again waste money on something frivolous and Nero had a paintball gun to use for target practice. Vergil noticed that Dante was prone to spoiling that boy, though he masked his jealousy at their closer relationship with disapproval. </p>
<p>In the back lot was where Vergil found him now, headphones on, ducking and weaving along the crates and boxes that had been set up in a kind of obstacle course, popping up every so often to aim at a plywood target, and firing. The paintball guns made a ruckus, and after the sixth or seventh volley interrupting his reading, Vergil found himself going to the back door to watch his son’s progress.</p>
<p>Nero was young, and if he was anything like his father or uncle, he thought he was God’s gift. Brash, impulsive, headstrong, and with a bad temper, a personality that borderlined on “bratty” and “arrogant” by turns. Watching the younger man train, Vergil felt like he was looking in a mirror. He abhorred firearms, but that slasher grin of his as he sprayed his targets with fire, Vergil had definitely seen that look before. He was so much like himself when he was his age.. And that worried him deeply.</p>
<p>What if Nero made his mistakes? Though, in a very sad way, he knew that’d never happen. Nero would never do what Vergil did. Vergil was driven by loss and pain, believing that if he had captured the power of the man he idolized as a god, his father, then he could have the power to protect everything and everyone he loved. Of course, by the time he was there, conquering the Temen-ni-Gru he <em>had</em> no one to love or protect. He had pushed them all away. </p>
<p>Nero didn’t idolize his father, he hated Vergil. He thought of him as some pathetic old man, selfish and mean-spirited. He didn’t think of Vergil as someone to become, but rather something to avoid. </p>
<p>And maybe that was for the better. Maybe he could be better than he was, even if he was, frankly, obnoxious.. </p>
<p>Nero tucked into a roll, ending up in a crouch, guns crossed in front of him. Vergil rolled his eyes again, recognizing that move from Dante. Even if, comparatively, Vergil was less adept at using firearms, he recognized that the move was all flash and limited substance. </p>
<p>“Jackpot,” Nero mouthed, before firing off, rapidly. Vergil’s palm found his face very quickly at that, groaning to himself. He would find Dante. He would hurt Dante. He’d hand Dante’s flayed corpse over his desk and hum show tunes from <em>The Sound of</em> fucking <em>Music</em> as he drank tea beneath the carcass. </p>
<p>Nero probably caught Vergil’s movement out of the corner of his eye and looked at him, setting one of the paint-ball guns aside, and pulled his headphones off. Vergil could see that his expression had changed to one of his usual disdainful looks. </p>
<p>“What’s up?” He asked, frowning. “You need something?”</p>
<p>“No,” Vergil said, sighing, rubbing his temple. He could feel a tension headache coming on. “I just heard the noise and came to see what it was.” Nero frowned at him, deeper, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Well,” he said, with a shrug. “Now you know. You could take a picture, it’d last longer.” Vergil sighed and turned to disappear back into the house. <em>Another charming father/son moment..</em></p>
<p>“Yes, yes,” he muttered. “Very witty, as per usual, Nero..”</p>
<p>“Uh, hey?”</p>
<p>Vergil paused and looked back at him. </p>
<p>Nero rubbed the back of his head, looking at his boots.</p>
<p>“Where’d it, uh,” he started, looking back at Vergil. “Where’d it come from?”</p>
<p>“Where’d what come from?”</p>
<p>“‘Jackpot?’”</p>
<p>The vein in Vergil’s forehead threatened to burst. Pushing fantasies of using Dante’s small intestines into Christmas garland, he exhaled slowly. </p>
<p>“Dante and I were children,” he explained, calmly. “He wanted a “cool” catchphrase. I have no idea why that one seemed the viable option and I don’t know where I even got i—”</p>
<p>“You came up with it?” Nero asked, blinking. </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Huh,” he said, still surprised. “I didn’t see that coming.”</p>
<p>“We were quite literally six.”</p>
<p>Nero then offered him toothy grin, using one finger to scratch his nose. </p>
<p>“But you guys still use it, so I guess it’s not all that bad, right?” </p>
<p>“No, not ‘you guys,’” Vergil objected. “Dante. Dante only. Understand?”</p>
<p>“Dante says – ”</p>
<p>“A deal too much. Understand?”</p>
<p>Nero shrugged and pulled his headphones back on, signaling the end of the conversation and Vergil retreated back into the house, thankful for the out offered to him.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b>Nico::</b>
</p>
<p>Vergil and Nico had an .. interesting dynamic. Even he struggled to quantify why the woman was so weirdly charming to him. At first he thought she was annoying, but over time, Nico grew on him. Like a wart, but she was there. Perhaps it was because when Vergil first met her, and noticed her proximity to Nero, he incorrectly assumed that the dark haired woman in glasses was Kyrie. He referred to her as such and when Nero went bright red and Nico grinned like the cat that ate the canary, he realized his mistake. Though Nico didn’t let either him or Nero live it down..</p>
<p>“Stop sign,” he said, softly at first, and then louder, gripping the dash board of the van. “Stop sign, stop sign, STOP SIGN!”</p>
<p>Nico slammed on the breaks, jerking both of them forward and back again.</p>
<p>“Shit, shug, yer jumpier’n a long-tailed cat in a room fulla rockin’ chairs,” Nico remarked, rolling her eyes. Vergil, still tense, looked at her out of the corner of his eye. </p>
<p>“There was a car coming,” he attempted, to which she just scoffed at him. </p>
<p>“Shug, this ol’ bitch drove down a demon tree ru’t, goin eigh’dy,” she countered. “The only thang’d git hurt if we gat broadsided is yer sweet ass.” She took a drag off her cigarette while Vergil looked at her, almost agape.</p>
<p>“They why chance it?!”</p>
<p>“Honey, Ah ain’t gat ‘at sweet ass yet, so Ah don’ really care,” Nico said, with a wink, and that sent Vergil back looking out the other window. </p>
<p>“You’re incredibly unruly,” he grumbled, but Nico just gave a laugh and a snort. </p>
<p>“Z’at why yer up muh butt?” She asked, light and conversational, making a right hand turn. She cleared her voice and put on a low, raspy voice. “<em>Nicoletta, if you’re going to the market district</em>.. An’ then HERE we are! Yew’n Nero’r ‘xac’ly the same. Jus’ usin’ me~” </p>
<p>“Hardly,” Vergil drawled, with an eyeroll. </p>
<p>“So watcha need’n this fussy ol’ side uh town?” Nico asked, pleasantly enough. Vergil shrugged, looking out the window with renewed interest. Or, at least, false interest to hopefully get the Southern Chatterbox off his back. “Y’know, yew’n Nero.. ‘xac’ly yhe same.”</p>
<p>“So you’ve said,” Vergil replied, chin in his hand. </p>
<p>“Clams,” Nico said, snapping her fingers and pointing at him. </p>
<p>“Clams?”</p>
<p>“Awl in a shell~” Nico said, grinning broadly. “Clammed up REEEEL tight’n shit~”</p>
<p>Vergil sighed and rubbed at his temple, feeling a tension headache settling in. He needed to get his license renewed so he didn’t have to rely on Nicoletta for everything. Though, at the same time, he found it hard to find her insufferable in the way he found Dante to be insufferable. </p>
<p>“Don’t let Nero know he’s anything like me,” Vergil said, deciding to be conversational, if only to refute her assertion he was a clam. “He’s like to take it as a personal insult and then never talk to you again.”</p>
<p>Nico whistled, before shaking her head and tutting like a grandmother. Or, at least Vergil assumed like a grandmother. He had no experience himself.</p>
<p>“Yup, yup,” she said, airily. “Two uh yew? Jeeessss’ alike.”</p>
<p>“Are you just going to keep repeating that in an increasingly twangy Southern accent?” </p>
<p>“Y’all are ‘xac’ly th’ same, cuz he feels th’ same way ‘bout yew,” Nico said, sounding exasperated. Now Vergil was piqued. Nico, he was learning, as adept at impressions, and she put on one that imitated Nero’s tone and candor next. ““Big blue sonovabitch don’t want nothing to do with me,” ‘e whines.” Nico almost put her head on the steering wheel. “An’ gaw-DAMN does tha’ boy whine.. “I can’t talk to him, he thinks I’m an idiot, and then I open my mouth and remove all doubt.” An’ awn’n awn’n AWN..”</p>
<p>Vergil raised an eyebrow at her. </p>
<p>“Really?” He asked, surprised. Nico was nodding, pulling another drag off of her cigarette, though she was kind enough to blow the smoke out her driver’s side window instead of just in general.</p>
<p>“If Ahm lyin’, may th’ Lord Awlmigh’t strike my ass down faster’n yew cud say “Jackpot,” Blue Papa~”</p>
<p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake, not you too,” Vergil groaned, face in his hand. </p>
<p>“Dante runs his cocksucker like a Meemaw at a church pic’nic,” Nico said, animated. “Normally, Ah don’ mind, but here lately, i’z jes “Vergil this, Vergil that, Nico, lemme tell you about what happened today!”” Vergil took the edge of his coat, balled it in his fists, buried his face into it, and screamed. The sound was gleefuly muffled, but Nico was not. “Nero’s pinin’ fer attention from yer dumbass, ‘n t’ Dante, th’ sun rises n’ sets outyer ass! Fer fucks sake, if yew don’ start bein nicer t’them boys, ahl blister yer butt myself!” </p>
<p>“Point taken,” Vergil said, still doubled over in the front seat. “What would I need to pay you to get you to take that extra large wrench of yours and just ..” He made a vague gesture with his hand. “Just bash my brains in? Take out all the frustration in your little Southern body?” </p>
<p>That made Nico giggle-snort again. </p>
<p>“Nero’d kick m’ass..”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you have something you’d like to see? Great! I can help you with that. I have an open door policy in my inbox here and on tumblr, at omniverbosity.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Omni’s DMC OC Headcanons.. Pt 3 .. “The Twins, Lucian and Constantine”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I thought twins skipped a generation."<br/>"Jokes on you, Uncle Dante.."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I come from a land called tumblr that used to be viciously nasty towards OCs in the past. I went on a 7 year hiatus and when I came back, I guess, OCs are okay?? So, I can finally share these guys without having to worry about getting anons telling me to go kill myself in my askbox every five seconds!!</p><p>These are the headcanons I have for Lucian and Constantine, Vergil's twins by his second romantic partner, the Siren Hatsya.  </p><p>Honestly, it's my favorite thing to make child OCs. I wish I could get paid for this shit..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Lucian and Constantine, as Twins</b><br/>
-	Twins born to Vergil by Hatsya<br/>
-	In most fiction I write for them, they are in their late teens or very early 20s<br/>
-	Identical twins<br/>
-	Their relationship is what Vergil and Dante’s would have been had they been allowed to grow up together<br/>
-	Although, this does not mean that they never fight<br/>
-	They only fight very rarely<br/>
-	AND BOY ARE THEY BARN BURNERS<br/>
-	Lived most of their childhood in their mother’s home on the Isle of Gallos with their sister Ovidia<br/>
-	Convinced their Uncle Dante and elder half-brother Nero that they had their own secret twin language<br/>
-	It was actually just Greek lmfao<br/>
-	Have the creepy habit of finishing each others’ sentences as well as speaking at the same time<br/>
-	They had a nasty habit of trading places when it suited them<br/>
Ex: When Lucian was failing gym because he couldn’t climb the fuckin rope because everyone was staring at him, he had Constantine do it, and when Constantine was failing algebra, he had Lucian do it</p><p><b>Lucian Only Headcanons</b><br/>
-	Older than Constantine by 4 minutes<br/>
-	Doesn’t lord it over him as much as Vergil lords his 3 minutes over Dante<br/>
-	But he does, occasionally<br/>
-	The calmer, older twin<br/>
-	Sometimes soft-spoken, but usually just polite and succinct<br/>
-	He has his father’s eyes and hair<br/>
-	Inherited the Vergil smile line on the side of his mouth<br/>
-	He tries to wear his hair pushed back, but he ends up having a cowlick, so he just keeps his hair short with bangs<br/>
-	Hatsya tried to dress him in black and gold so he had his own Sparda Family Color Combination, but after he and his brother met Dante, they fell into blue and red<br/>
-	Lucian’s blue is more robin’s egg however<br/>
Ex: “Call it “baby blue” one more time, Constantine.. Just for fun..”<br/>
-	Lucian’s usual outfit is a pair of black pants, high boots, a robin’s egg dress shirt, that he layers with a charcoal grey vest, black and robin’s egg striped tie, and he uses black sleeve garters to keep his sleeves the correct length under his black blazer style coat<br/>
-	Lucian also wears black leather gloves on each hand and has since he was a child<br/>
-	This is because he had been cursed<br/>
-	No really<br/>
-	He picked up a demon arm in an effort to defend his mother from a horde that attacked Gallos when he was a child and the weapon cursed him by cutting his hands with thousands of little cuts<br/>
-	He thinks the scars are ugly so he wears gloves<br/>
-	Owns a katana he named Inferno<br/>
-	Can sometimes be a little awkward and shy around others<br/>
-	Sometimes tired and worn out when dealing with Constantine’s antics<br/>
-	Does privately think of himself as Vergil’s heir and the Crown Prince of Hell<br/>
-	Can switch from being awkward and shy to being precise and focused when he clicks Inferno open<br/>
-	Trained in Iaido, the style Vergil uses, even though he is more suited to Nito Seiho technique<br/>
-	Really wants to please his dad<br/>
-	Feels that his quiet nature makes him “less than” in his father’s eyes<br/>
-	Just REALLY wants to live up to his father’s expectations<br/>
Ex: “Listen, by the time my dad was my age, he’d fed like 20 mercenaries to a demon to amass power and I get choked up looking at fawns that are just too damn small..”<br/>
“.. LUCI, NONE OF THAT WAS A GOOD THING YOUR OLD MAN DID”<br/>
-	Is secretly dating a young woman he knows through an upperclassman<br/>
-	Cannot tell his dad about it because she’s named Eva<br/>
Ex: ALSO CANNOT BECAUSE SHE’S A YOUNG MOM WITH A TODDLER DAUGHTER AND LIKE YEAH THAT’S GONNA GO OVER GREAT WITH DAD…<br/>
-	Very concerned about his father’s mental health<br/>
-	Hides things from him because of this because he thinks that Vergil’s time as Mundus’ slave has damaged his father deeply<br/>
-	Gets along well with Nero, though it was difficult to adjust to no longer being the “eldest” anymore<br/>
-	Uncle Dante is tiring but Lucian powers through it because <em>holySHITdoeshehavemoreenergyat40thanIhaveat17..</em><br/>
-	Because Vergil is distrustful of Trish, Lucian is distrustful of Trish though he is far less rude to her than he is because, as he makes a point to point out “she’s a lot older than I am..”<br/>
-	THAT’S STILL BEING RUDE LUCIAN<br/>
-	Lady is okay, in his book, though his nature does sometimes lead to him being once again tired in the face of her exuberance and outgoing nature<br/>
-	THEATER KID<br/>
-	BIG THEATER KID<br/>
-	He’s a male Siren, so while he doesn’t have the power to bind others to his will with Song, he is inherently musical<br/>
-	Occasionally wears fake “nerd” glasses<br/>
-	Close to his twin, of course, and very protective of his younger sister, Ovidia </p><p><b>Constantine Only Headcanons</b><br/>
-	Content to be the younger twin, but he usually makes fun of Lucian for knowing the exact minutes he is older by<br/>
-	The loud, wild younger twin<br/>
-	He has his father’s eyes and hair<br/>
-	Inherited the Vergil smile line on the side of his mouth, but on the opposite side as Lucian<br/>
-	Wears his hair in his eyes, swept to cover his left more than his right<br/>
-	Hatsya tried to dress him in black and silver so he had his own Sparda Family Color Combination, but after he and his brother met Dante, they fell into blue and red<br/>
-	Constantine’s is more crimson however<br/>
-	Constantine’s usual outfit is a pair of black jeans, ripped in the knees and thighs, black Chucks, and a black long sleeved shirt with a charcoal grey T-shirt over it, emblazoned with a black bullseye pattern on the chest. Connie wears a black jacket adorned with silver fastenings, and a black and crimson checked scarf<br/>
-	He wears that scarf always<br/>
-	Constantine has an unhealthy love for that scarf…<br/>
-	Owns a katana named Purgatorio<br/>
-	Vergil tells him he swings it like a drunk but Constantine is okay with that<br/>
-	Loud and boisterous and extroverted<br/>
-	Sometimes confused as the older twin by his personality when he’s around Lucian<br/>
-	FIERCELY loyal to Lucian<br/>
-	Lives up to his name in that regard<br/>
-	Biggest ambition is to be the head of Lucian’s Royal Guard when he takes over Hell<br/>
-	Calls himself “The Wolf of Gallos” because of his wild nature on the Isle of Gallos<br/>
-	Brat<br/>
-	BRAAAAAATTTTT<br/>
-	Is Bi but hasn’t had the talk yet<br/>
-	Uncle Dante knows because Constantine tells Uncle Dante everything<br/>
-	And of course Lucian and Ovidia know<br/>
-	Plays guitar but flunked out of band because he wasn’t going to conform to NOTHING<br/>
-	Has a gaggle of friends, all of them various shades of LGBTQ<br/>
Ex: Nate, the aggressive bi, Miriam, the vicious female dom, and Trevor, the midwestern idiot<br/>
Ex: Nate is actually Eva, Lucian’s secret girlfriend Eva’s, older brother. They have an even older brother named Gabriel who is usually Lucian’s friend<br/>
-	“I haven’t seen a straight person in six days!”<br/>
-	Secretly crushing on a lower-classman named Nozomi<br/>
Ex: “Everything about her is wonderful and I’m a fuckin nerd hahahaSOB…”<br/>
-	FOUL MOUTHED<br/>
-	Every other word out of his mouth is “fuck” sometimes<br/>
-	Thinks that he can never please Vergil so he doesn’t try<br/>
-	Does troll him though<br/>
-	ACTUALLY KIND OF SAD THAT HE THINGS VERGIL DOESN’T CARE ABOUT HIM AS MUCH<br/>
-	“What does he care, he’s got two other sons. So, this both gives me free reign to be a shit-head on main, AND gives me crippling anxiety and depression I compensate for with humor and hyperactivity hahahaSOB..”<br/>
-	Avoids Trish because she creeps him out<br/>
-	Cool with Lady, but really wants to play with her “bazooka”<br/>
-	Vergil forbid Dante from teaching him anything to do with firearms<br/>
Ex: “You will NOT put a gun in the hands of my youngest son.”<br/>
-	Is actively trying to make his own form of Song using his inherent Siren lineage he wants to call a Roar.. It’s going about as well as you’d think<br/>
-	Goes by Connie more often than not<br/>
Ex: “Connie, son of Vergil, just sounds like a badass, and you can fucking fight me if you disagree”<br/>
-	Hatsya seems to have faith that his rebellious nature is a phase..<br/>
Ex: “It could be worse..”<br/>
“How could this be any worse?”<br/>
“I forget you never grew up with the sons of Zeus..”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want to see more of the twins, let me know in a comment. I'll probably be writing some fun shit with them in a different series outside of "Brothers in the Dark" because I just love them so much.</p><p>Next up will either be the OC I have for Dante's SO or Ovidia, Vergil's only daughter..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Omni’s DMC OC Headcanons.. Pt 4 .. “Ovidia, Princess of Hell”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If looks could kill, Ovida would have a body count on par with the Qliphoth Tree. If <em>voices</em> could kill, however, Ovidia would be the example of that deadly voice..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I come from a land called tumblr that used to be viciously nasty towards OCs in the past. I went on a 7 year hiatus and when I came back, I guess, OCs are okay?? So, I can finally share these guys without having to worry about getting anons telling me to go kill myself in my askbox every five seconds!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Ovidia</b><br/>-	The only daughter of Vergil’s union with the Siren, Hatsya<br/>-	Yes, she was named for the poet Ovid, not unlike her father also being named after a poet<br/>-	Hatsya had offered Saipho, but Vergil thought Ovidia was prettier<br/>-	Normally written by me to be in her mid-teens or VERY early 20s<br/>-	3/4th demon, and a female Siren at that<br/>-	Inherited her mother’s long legs and height, despite being female<br/>-	Wears her silver-white hair long, with a braid acting as a kind of headband. There is a bump in her hair-style, very beauty-queen esque, and she has a sweeping bang that almost but doesn’t exactly cover her right eye<br/>-	Hair flip master<br/>-	Blue eyed, doe-eyed at that, when she’s not glaring at whoever dared to talk to her<br/>-	Ovidia’s colors are teal and grey<br/>-	Most commonly seen wearing her school uniform, a grey dress, with a teal sailor’s tie, white thigh-highs, and black, heeled mary-janes<br/>-	Only other jewelry that she wears is a grey ribbon choker with a golden cross charm hanging off it at her throat<br/>-	Wields the katana, Paradiso<br/>-	The most technical of the 3 younger children of Vergil, and uses the same style as her father, Iaido<br/>-	Since she’s a female Siren, her voice is highly manipulative to men unrelated to her, and her Siren Song, or just “Song” can be deadly<br/>-	Killed 3 sailors who got too close to Gallos’ rocky shores when she was four..<br/>-	Because of her –ahem- vocal proclivities, Ovidia communicates via sign language, until such time as she’s able to control her voice and Song like her mother, Hatsya, can<br/>-	RESENTS THE FUCK OUT OF THIS RULE<br/>-	Wants nothing more than to be a famous singer<br/>-	Bone of contention between her and her father…<br/>-	SPOILED PRINCESS SPOILED PRINCESS SPOILED PRINCESS<br/>-	Ovidia rarely smiles, and has RBF like a motherfucker…<br/>-	Ice Princess to the max<br/>-	Secretly aspiring to supplant her older brother Lucian as her father’s heir to the throne of Hell<br/>-	Tolerates the twins, otherwise<br/>-	Didn’t get along with Dante at first, but he eventually got on her good side by referring to her as “his princess” <br/>-	DOWNSIDE TO THAT: OVIDIA INTENDS TO MAKE DANTE HER FIRST LIEUTENANT WHEN SHE BECOMES QUEEN OF HELL<br/>-	DANTE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE<br/>-	Tolerates Nero, though Nero finds himself protective of her, despite her icy attitude<br/>-	Nero is the only one allowed to call her Viddi, whereas the twins call her Dia as a pet name<br/>-	Tolerates Lady<br/>-	Actually tolerates her more after she lets her shoot the Kalina Ann<br/>-	VERGIL WASN’T HAPPY ABOUT IT<br/>-	DANTE WAS STOKED<br/>-	Openly scorns Trish<br/>-	Had Lucian translate as she asked Trish if she wanted to learn sign language, just to say “first lesson, fuck you” and flip her off<br/>-	Hatsya was upset about this<br/>-	“It’s not ladylike”<br/>-	Vergil was upset about this<br/>-	“OVIDIA.”<br/>-	Ovidia is precocious and knows what Trish is and what she did to her father so bitch holds a GRUDGE<br/>-	AND HOW<br/>-	Despite her exterior, she inherited Vergil’s tsun<br/>-	AND HOW<br/>-	Ovidia has a crush on a Grecian deity she knew from Gallos, Than’, and gets all sigh-y when she thinks about him<br/>-	Vergil doesn’t like this<br/>-	Especially tried to train her to kick boys’ asses if they look at her sideways<br/>-	Has a tight group of girlfriends, more like a pack that she runs with.. It includes Eva, the sister of Constantine’s friend, Nate, and Lucian’s friend, Gabriel.. She’s also Lucian’s Secret Girlfriend; Miriam, Constantine’s other friend, who’s very alternative; Nozomi, Constantine’s crush; Gabrielle, the girl Gabriel likes; Odette, Miriam’s cousin; and Sysi, Constantine’s friend, Trevor’s, sister..<br/>-	A PACK OF TEENAGE GIRLS<br/>-	A PACK<br/>-	Ovidia thinks she’s a ringleader, but it’s really Eva<br/>-	No one tell Ovidia, she’ll be upset<br/>-	BUT ENOUGH ABOUT HER LITTLE GIRLHOOD LIFE<br/>-	TELL US ABOUT HER BRUTALITY<br/>-	SURE<br/>-	Deadly precise with her katana<br/>-	Judgement CUT?<br/>-	JUDGEMENT CUTIE MORE LIKE<br/>-	Being mostly demonic in nature, Ovidia, like her two older full-blooded brothers, is strong and fast when she wants to be<br/>-	Actively working on trying to get her Devil Trigger before her brothers<br/>-	SEVERELY PISSED OFF PARADISO CANNOT OPEN TIME AND SPACE???<br/>-	WHAT THE DIP, DAD?!<br/>-	Paradiso CAN do that cool thing where the slash extends out like a shockwave though so that’s cool<br/>-	Capable of buttering Vergil up like no other, though, so that’s a plus<br/>-	High key into the occult and can draw most of the Lesser Key of Solomon Arcana from memory<br/>-	If her skirt gets any shorter, Vergil will have a heart attack though..<br/>-	WOEBETIDE YOU IF YOU MAKE OVIDIA CRY<br/>-	PRAY THE MEN IN HER LIFE GET TO YOU FIRST</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, if you like any of these headcannons and want to request any, please shoot me a request here, or on Tumblr, at omniverbosity.tumblr.com.</p><p>Oh, and if you want to see anything involving my OCs, request that too. Nothing would make me happier.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Omni’s DMC OC Headcanons.. Pt 4 .. “Shay, Demon Slayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I specialize in killing Dante and Dante-Adjecent Pests. Except you, Kyrie, you're a delight and we're all happy to have you.." - Shay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I come from a land called tumblr that used to be viciously nasty towards OCs in the past. I went on a 7 year hiatus and when I came back, I guess, OCs are okay?? So, I can finally share these guys without having to worry about getting anons telling me to go kill myself in my askbox every five seconds!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Shay:</b><br/>-	Shay is a human demon killer and my god.. I mean .. just goddamn <br/>-	I SAID GODDAMN<br/>-	This woman..<br/>-	She’s got that shit on <em>lock</em><br/>-	A human female of approximately 38 years of age<br/>-	She’s built fuckin STURDY y’all<br/>-	5’8’’ and 150lb????? <br/>-	SHE’S A BRICK<br/>-	HOUSE<br/>-	She’s dark-headed, wearing her hair swept to one side<br/>-	Dark eyed and a crack-shot<br/>-	MEAN<br/>-	MEAN MEAN<br/>-	A MEAN LADY<br/>-	Knew Dante when he was a younger man and she worked as an insurance policy for a guy who contracted him<br/>-	Basically, her job was to kill him after he killed the other demon<br/>-	“It’s still demon killin’..”<br/>-	Doesn’t fuck around<br/>-	DOES NOT<br/>-	Brutal fighter, crack shot, and ace driver<br/>-	Swears a lot<br/>-	Doesn’t expect to see sixty<br/>-	Was actually pretty shocked to see forty<br/>-	Had a little sister, named Roisin<br/>-	Roisin was a stripper in Cauplet City, and Shay worked to try to get her out of the business…<br/>-	That didn’t happen<br/>-	And it also makes her especially bitter at Dante<br/>-	If you’ve read this far then I can drop the soap-opera bombshell I’ve thought of…<br/>-	Roisin had a trist with Dante, then he bounced, and left Roisin pregnant<br/>-	Roisin died<br/>-	And Shay took her daughter<br/>-	Roxanna<br/>-	Shay comes back into Dante’s life not long after his return from hell<br/>-	SHE’S NOT HAPPY<br/>-	“I promised myself I punch you in the dick the next time I saw you, Blondie”<br/>-	Oh yeah<br/>-	Calls Dante Blondie<br/>-	Not sure why<br/>-	She’s fuckin mean ok<br/>-	Dante finds out about Roxie and thinks that Shay is her mother and then they fight<br/>-	All these two do is fight<br/>-	It’s weird<br/>-	Or is it?<br/>-	Nah it’s weird<br/>-	Unless…?<br/>-	Shay uses a rifle normally strapped to her back, though she does have a number of smaller arms, all of them specialized to hunting demons<br/>-	Shay gets on very well with Trish, Lady, and Nico<br/>-	Took her a minute to warm to Hatsya and Kyrie<br/>-	The latter because she thought that Kyrie was too fragile for this line of work<br/>-	Hatsya because Hatsya is <em>good at putting people off their game … </em><br/>-	“You’re a Siren that can bend even these two knuckle-heads to your will, using, what, The Fleetwood Mac “Rumours” Album?”<br/>-	“Yes.”<br/>-	“… Now that’s how you keep a man~”<br/>-	At first mistook Vergil as Dante<br/>-	May or may not have punched Vergil in the dick on sight<br/>-	IT WASN’T A GREAT TIME<br/>-	“Am I allowed to apologize for punching you in the cock yet or are you still being a little bitch?”<br/>-	“Solidly still being a bitch, thank you.”<br/>-	“Spoil-sport..”<br/>-	Thought Nero was Dante’s bastard son<br/>-	CLOSE BUT NO CIGAR<br/>-	Fully intended to drop Roxie off on Dante’s doorstep because the teenager got too wild for her tastes.. <br/>-	And that’s saying something<br/>-	Cleans up nice<br/>-	Absolutely doesn’t hold a candle for Dante<br/>-	Doesn’t<br/>-	Does not<br/>-	Nope<br/>-	Fuck off, Dante<br/>-	Real name is “Saoirse”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope these are still nice for all y'all!<br/>If you have any requests or anything adjacent for fics, please let me know here, or on my tumblr, omniverbosity.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Omni’s DMC OC Headcanons.. Pt 5 .. “Roxie, Demon Brat”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Rawwww-cksaaaaannneeee.. you don't gotta pop a cap in this demon's aaaassss~"<br/>"Language."<br/>"Fuck, I'm sorry &lt;3" - A common exchange between Dante and Roxie</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I come from a land called tumblr that used to be viciously nasty towards OCs in the past. I went on a 7 year hiatus and when I came back, I guess, OCs are okay?? So, I can finally share these guys without having to worry about getting anons telling me to go kill myself in my askbox every five seconds!!<br/>Also, if makin kids for characters was a full time job, I'd be makin so much fuckin money...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Roxie</b>:</p><p>-	“My mom was a stripper, my mom’s sister is taking me to my birth-dad, who she intends to either kill or leave me with because I keep shop-lifting lipstick.”<br/>-	Thank you, Roxie<br/>-	The 15 year old hell-spawn herself<br/>-	Pale blond hair, not quite white<br/>-	Wears it long, but choppy, in a side-pony-tail<br/>-	Bored blue eyes<br/>-	Usually has her earbuds in<br/>-	Usually also is smacking gum<br/>-	Her Mom’s Sister ( never called “Mom,” sometimes called “Shay” ) taught her how to shoot a gun very early and she’s got some of her dad’s natural ability<br/>-	FOUL MOUTHED<br/>-	Cusses like a sumbitch<br/>-	Doesn’t like her actual name of “Roxanna” because her birth-mom named her after the damn Police song..<br/>-	Chronic run away<br/>-	Chronic “bad kid”<br/>-	What is school?<br/>-	Thinks Dante is a clown but appreciates his attention when he can spare it<br/>-	Their first meeting was pretty sporadic<br/>-	Her mom’s sister had punched her dad’s identical twin in the dick and insulted her cousin by calling him a bastard<br/>-	Then her dad called her birth-mom “Wait, Rosie? Rosie the Stripper Rosie?!”<br/>-	And then her mom’s sister tried to punch him in the dick<br/>-	Eventually Roxie grows pretty okay with her cousins<br/>-	She wants to spend more time with Nero than she does Lucian and Constantine, because she thinks Nero is older and mature<br/>-	“Lucian’s a nerd and Constantine’s a dork, fuck ‘em~”<br/>-	Does NOT get on well with Ovidia<br/>-	A bone of contention between the brothers when they end up having to separate a cat fight by grabbing onto the opposite brother’s teenage daughter<br/>-	But Roxie can be nice, when she wants to be<br/>-	She just<br/>-	Doesn’t usually want to be<br/>-	“I’m here for a good time, not a long time~”<br/>-	Deadpan snarker<br/>-	Action girl<br/>-	Very scrappy, very good at fighting<br/>-	Makes Dante be better than he’s had to be in the past<br/>-	Is on great terms with Lady, Trish, and Nico<br/>-	Things her Uncle Vergil is a snob<br/>-	Tells Hatsya often that she could do better and should “join the industry”<br/>-	OH YEAH<br/>-	Roxie grew up around the adult entertainment industry<br/>-	She has no filter<br/>-	Dante once used “thing” to describe a penis when talking about a fight and Roxie just deadpans “It’s called a dick, Dad.”<br/>-	Dante died<br/>-	Despite her antagonistic beginnings, she does try to learn swordsmanship from the Younger Twins, but to various levels of success<br/>-	Was surprisingly open to the idea that she’s quarter-demon<br/>-	In that way teenage girls always hope and pray they’re different and special<br/>-	Except Roxie just finds out she’s got all the “lame” demon powers<br/>-	She sees her father DT and then Nero DT and she’s SEVERELY unimpressed<br/>-	“I’M GONNA LOOK LIKE THAT?!” –points angrily at Nero-<br/>-	Since she’s 15, she’s now allowed “lethal weapons”<br/>-	PISSED AT THIS<br/>-	She has a bo-staff and a baseball bat<br/>-	And two airsoft pistols<br/>-	She named her airsoft pistols “Thelma and Louise”<br/>-	She named her bo-staff “The Bitch” and her baseball bat “Sweet Rosie” after her mother<br/>-	Let’s Dante sing “Roxanne” by The Police to her, when they’re all alone<br/>-	WILL EVENTUALLY CALL SHAY MOM AND IT JUST MAKES EVERYONE CRY</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Got any requests? Oh, good, I am open here and on my tumblr, over at omniverbosity.tumblr.com, and I'm just waiting for you~ &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Tumblr Request: Dante/Lady Pairing Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A collection of Dante/Lady headcanons</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>Anon Asks: "Lady/Dante headcanons? Fluff to Angst?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bonjour, anon. Ca va? Félicitations at being the first to ask for headcanons. I can only do my best.. And hope, against hope, that you’ll like it </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>O || M || N || i </em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	They didn’t actually start any form of romance until well after the Temen-ni-Gru incident<br/>-	Dante never calls her by her real name<br/>-	Lady never refers to herself by her real name either<br/>-	It’s a respect thing<br/>-	They were younger when they started dating, even if they waited a while after their first meeting to do anything<br/>-	Lady made the first move<br/>-	Can you make a devil melt?<br/>-	Yes<br/>-	Yes you can<br/>-	And Lady knows you can because when she first kissed Dante..<br/>-	Melt<br/>-	He just melted into the kiss, held her in his arms as if she was all that anchored him into this world<br/>-	Their love-making ran the gamut between rough and feral to soft and demure<br/>-	Sadly, when it was good, it was really good<br/>-	But when it was bad..<br/>-	Lady left the first time, calling the whole thing off because she felt like Dante couldn’t remain engaged long enough for it to make a difference<br/>-	She couldn’t hold his attention<br/>-	She felt like she wasn’t his #1<br/>-	Thus began the on-again-off-again cycle<br/>-	Dante would call Lady, drunk as fuck, and Lady would let him back<br/>-	They’d break up in two weeks<br/>-	Lady would come to Dante and just end up in his bed, sleeping on his chest<br/>-	They’d break up in a little under a month<br/>-	Back and forth they’d yo-yo for a long time<br/>-	Dante was always in search of his Eva<br/>-	Lady just wanted a decent man in her life<br/>-	Despite this, their working relationship remained healthy and way healthier than their romantic one<br/>-	“We make better partners, than partners”<br/>-	Dante was most upset when Urizen corrupted Lady<br/>-	“FUCKIN CUT HER A BREAK, WILL YA?”<br/>-	They bonded largely out of their shared trauma which isn’t a great foundation to build from<br/>-	“Our dads were shitlords and our moms are dead.”<br/>-	Dante floats the idea of settling down after the Fortuna incident, using the fact that Nero was alive as a reason why maybe having kids would be a good idea<br/>-	Lady has no want nor need to bring a child into this world<br/>-	They broke up again..<br/>-	Dante’s favorite thing about Lady is her eyes, even though he normally spouts off “great tits” if anybody asks<br/>-	Lady will demure and act like she doesn’t like anything about Dante, but she does like his 5-o-clock shadow and his large, rough hands<br/>-	They played “Truth or Drink” once and Dante drank every time Lady asked him to say something he didn’t like about her, or to try to list one of her flaws.. <br/>-	“Can’t think a none~”<br/>-	All the warm and fuzzies<br/>-	But it never fits.. It never sticks.. Something happens and Lady is calling Dante a dumb son of a bitch and Dante is telling her “ah, who needs ya anyway?! Crazy broad!” right before Lady leaves or Dante storms out<br/>-	And then they regret it..<br/>-	But neither have been willing, yet, to be the one to apologize so they just break up until fate brings them back together again..<br/>-	In the end, though, Dante keeps coming back to Lady, and Lady to Dante, even if they keep boomeranging apart from each other again and again<br/>-	“Eventually.. it’ll stick. Right? That’s odds, ain’t it?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you want to see any headcanons? Please, let me know! Here or on tumblr, at omniverbosity.tumblr.com!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. V & Lucia .. A love tragedy ..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>"Joy and woe are woven fine, a clothing for the soul divine.."</em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a lovely request from Lightjakrises! I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>V &amp; Lucia:</b>
</p>
<p>-	V would appeal to Lucia very much and vice versa<br/>-	She’d first enjoy the fact that he is soft spoken and eloquent<br/>-	She’d be concerned if he’s able to take care of himself<br/>-	She’d be more concerned once she sees his Familiars and realizes the extent of his latent powers<br/>-	V knows what she is as well and he doesn’t judge her for it, which she appreciates<br/>-	They’re two misfits who manage to fit each other<br/>-	Both of them are product of a more ambitious and warped mind’s attempt at a power grab<br/>-	Vergil for V<br/>-	Arius for Lucia<br/>-	Lucia is afraid for V, after a fashion but V never fears for her<br/>-	“I don’t frighten you?”<br/>-	“I don’t think you could ever frighten me.. Maybe if you left..”<br/>-	SOFT SOFT ROMANCE<br/>-	Lucia worries about V’s leg a lot too<br/>-	He makes it up to her by reading her all the great Blake pieces<br/>-	None of the sad ones<br/>-	Just the ones that he says remind him of her<br/>-	He isn’t an exceptionally tall guy, but he does kiss her on the forehead, when it’s just them<br/>-	Lucia is a natural care giver but V worries that she’s wasting her life trying to see to a creation like him<br/>-	He was made to fall apart<br/>-	She was made of far sturdier stuff<br/>-	She tries to tell him her real name, Chi, but he hushes her<br/>-	“Do you know what Lucia means? It means light. And I think it suits you just fine.”<br/>-	V only ever goes by V, but sometimes she tries to give him new names, better names<br/>-	Lucia has a thing about names<br/>-	“Names mean something”<br/>-	V, looking out a window, thinking about who he was, before he existed<br/>-	“Of unknown meaning” <br/>-	“That’s what V means?”<br/>-	“That’s what my name USED to mean. I like V, I think.”<br/>-	As he starts to fall apart more and more, Lucia becomes increasingly desperate to keep him alive<br/>-	…<br/>-	Vergil returns<br/>-	Lucia is a master at hiding her emotions, but when they have a moment to be alone.. <br/>-	She almost stabs him in the chest, he comes so close to her so fast, but Yamato is in her sheath and he only lays light hands on her shoulders<br/>-	He kisses her forehead and she’s not sure who’s tears are on her face<br/>-	“I’m sorry”<br/>-	And then he turns to leave…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you have any requests? Make them! Here or on Tumblr, at omniverbosity.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Tumblr Request: Vergil as a Father Headcanons!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just what it says on the tin. Here is how Vergil is as a father. Some OC content..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not exactly Papa-Bear, is he?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>General Dad!Gil Headcanons..</b>
</p><p>•	He’d struggle with father-hood, initially<br/>•	He doesn’t have a lot to draw on<br/>•	He can’t be exactly like Sparda because that doesn’t really work on anyone over the age of 8..<br/>•	He might come across as too harsh occasionally, or else he’s way to permissive <br/>•	It’s hard for him to let go of his usual personae to be a daddy to a little person..<br/>•	He is, at first, really bad at taking care of a child<br/>•	When do they eat? When are they supposed to go to sleep?<br/>•	He tries to get a toddler to be serious and instead he’s just confused why they keep laughing at him<br/>•	He’d have to lean on his partner for help a lot, at first<br/>•	Once he gets a hang of it though, he puts his all into being there<br/>•	Definitely is the “we have food at home” dad<br/>•	Also the “wait til your father gets home” dad<br/>•	Sighs a lot as a parent<br/>•	Not the dreamy, aw my baby is so cute sigh, either<br/>•	The “OH GOD IT’S HAPPENING AGAIN” sigh<br/>•	Is better with his kids in private than he is out in the open<br/>•	AWKWARD MILLENNIAL DAD VERGIL<br/>•	He struggles with the slang, but he uses it anyway<br/>•	“This is the last time I’m asking you to put your shoes on. We have to go get this bread.”<br/>•	“.. Dad, what the fuck..”<br/>•	WOEBETIDE YOU IF YOU MAKE ANY OF HIS CHILDREN UPSET<br/>•	( that’s his job )</p><p>
  <b>Au Where Vergil is a Good Dad to Nero Headcanons..</b>
</p><p>•	Vergil returns to an old address and finds a letter there, several years old<br/>•	From Claudia, the mother of Nero<br/>•	She was panicked, that she was pregnant and she needed help<br/>•	Now it’s something like 7 years later and he’s panicked too <br/>•	Rush back to Fortuna<br/>•	Fuck Fortuna though he really hates Fortuna<br/>•	Lowkey NOT VERY LOWKEY because he can’t sneak around when he’s this panicked<br/>•	Eventually finds out .. Claudia’s gone<br/>•	PANIC<br/>•	She was pregnant, where did the baby go?!<br/>•	Eventually sueths out that if she got ill, delivered, and then went to die, she’d likely at least make sure the baby was someplace safe<br/>•	TO THE ORPHANAGE<br/>•	Fortuna orphanage is a sad fkn place<br/>•	Vergil finally sees him<br/>•	He doesn’t have to ask<br/>•	He sees him and he knows<br/>•	Nero sees the white hair and also knows but he’s a little more apprehensive<br/>•	That is a long road to hoe, as Nero is distrustful of Vergil and Vergil has no idea how to be a parent<br/>•	After a few weeks of just .. just failing epically, he swallows his pride and goes to Dante<br/>•	“Don’t ask.”<br/>•	“I’m gonna ask.”<br/>•	“DON’T ASK!”<br/>•	While Vergil is awkward and easily flustered when it comes to kids, Dante is cool as a cucumber<br/>•	He manages to give Nero a bath and get his clothes cleaned and get him to eat and sleep the first night at his place and then while he’s in bed, he just RIPS into Vergil<br/>•	“The kid doesn’t have clean clothes, he’s hungry AS FUCK -- !”<br/>•	“I don’t know what I’m doing –”<br/>•	“OBVIOUSLY!”<br/>•	Dante helps Vergil a lot, after that<br/>•	Too often though, Dante is the fun parent while Vergil is the one that is stern so sometimes Nero gravitates to the former instead of the latter<br/>•	Vergil gets better though<br/>•	When Nero is small, he likes carrying him<br/>•	He remembered that was something he liked about his father<br/>•	He struggles with school work because his own schooling was so sporadic so that is sometimes something Nero has on him<br/>•	He is awkward whenever Nero asks about his mother<br/>•	He isn’t sure what is appropriate to say or not<br/>•	So he just makes a promise<br/>•	“When you’re older..”<br/>•	Eventually, Nero is old enough to learn the trade that his brother and uncle have settled into<br/>•	He wants a broad-sword and gun like Dante, which Vergil disapproves of<br/>•	“What if he hurts himself?”<br/>•	As he becomes an older teenager, Nero keeps pushing boundaries and headed closer and closer to Fortuna Island when he wanders, even though his father has forbid it<br/>•	He knows his mother is there<br/>•	He knows his father never took another lover or wife<br/>•	He thinks that’s because she’s still there<br/>•	Eventually the two have a nasty fight and Nero storms off, a man grown at 17, deciding he’s going to go live with his mother<br/>•	“At least she’d give a fuck!”<br/>•	The orphanage he grew up in has shut down so that’s a dead end, until he starts asking around, someone recognizes him and he gets his feelings hurt when someone says “your mother was Claudia, the whore, wasn’t she?”<br/>•	He finally meets someone who isn’t unkind to him, and they tell him, Claudia died just after she gave birth<br/>•	All the while, Vergil is hot on his trail, but always an inch behind<br/>•	He finds Nero at his mother’s grave, and they just have a <br/>•	A quiet, peaceful moment<br/>•	“ .. You mustn’t be angry with her. She did the best she could.”<br/>•	Nero just shakes his head, wiping his eyes angrily as he tries not to cry<br/>•	“I’m not mad.. I just don’t get it.. The choices you two made.”<br/>•	Vergil spends a long time afterwards trying to make better choices for Nero..</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Headcanons of Dad!Gil with OmniOC, Lucian, his elder twin boy..</b>
</p><p>•	Lucian tries his hardest to live up to his father’s expectations<br/>•	Similarly, Vergil tries very hard to not repeat history with his own father’s expectations<br/>•	Can sometimes be too harsh when it comes to Lucian training with his katana<br/>•	“You’re stiff. It has to be fluid, second nature..”<br/>•	Lucian just nods and keeps at it, though he never does loosen up<br/>•	Lucian is a lot like Vergil.. Awkward with girls, not exactly the most confident as a child, but he’s also better because his ambition is not overwhelming<br/>•	Vergil does expect a lot from him but it’s tempered by <br/>•	Brace yourselves<br/>•	It’s tempered by Vergil’s amusement at Lucian’s other qualities<br/>•	HOLY JUMPIN DOGSHIT, CHILDREN ARE NOT JUST MINIMES OF PARENTS<br/>•	Eventually, he learns about Lucian being a Theatre Kid tm, and does take some interest in his activities<br/>•	Although as with all things, he expects Lucian to do his best<br/>•	“You auditioned for Erik..”<br/>•	“They thought I had a better voice for Raoul..”<br/>•	“But you didn’t AUDITION for Raoul..”<br/>•	He can sometimes be a little concerned over by Lucian is tired all the time<br/>•	He is saddened with himself and his own shortcomings when he finds out Lucian has purposefully not revealed the fact he has a girlfriend because he didn’t think Vergil would be accepting<br/>•	So Vergil tries even harder to be “better”<br/>•	He hopes that Lucian notices but as time goes on and Lucian still seems hesitant to introduce his secret girlfriend, he starts to become frustrated<br/>•	Lucian reveals its because he doesn’t want to remind Vergil of his past<br/>•	Vergil is confused, until Lucian admits, he is very worried about his father’s mental health<br/>•	He knows what happened with Mundus, and Urizen, and he doesn’t want to upset him in some way that causes a backslide<br/>•	Vergil is touched, to be sure, but he is still confused how his son’s girlfriend could somehow trigger him until Lucian admits, her name is Evangeline, but everyone calls her Eva..<br/>•	SO NOW VERGIL IS EVEN MORE DETERMINED TO BE BETTER <br/>•	Lucian’s mother, Hatsya, couches him a lot<br/>•	Lucian is the “Easy” twin, in so much as he just wants to make his father happy and his quirks usually just run the gambit of “awkward teenage boy”<br/>•	Both Hatsya and Vergil are tall ( 6’0 and 6’5’’ ) but the twins didn’t have a growth spurt that put them any taller than 5’5’’ until around 15, so it’s hella funny when Lucian literally suddenly can look his father in the eye and they both just kinda<br/>•	Blink at each other </p><p>
  <b>Headcanons for Dad!Gil with OmniOC, Constantine, his younger twin boy..</b>
</p><p>•	Connie is Vergil’s punishment for how his mouth was in DMC 3..<br/>•	Rambunctious, loud, curses like a sailor and exists solely to try his father’s patience, Connie does rejoice sometimes in being the “Dante Twin” to Lucian’s “Vergil Twin”<br/>•	It also turns Vergil’s hair grey…<br/>•	Once Connie turned thirteen, the relationship became contentious <br/>•	Has the least in common with Connie<br/>•	Still tries but his patience wears very thin more often than not<br/>•	When Connie was younger, he hero worshiped his absent father<br/>•	Vergil hadn’t entirely grasped this but gradually came to when Connie turned thirteen<br/>•	Doesn’t call him Connie, either<br/>•	“I don’t understand this strange child, Hatsya..”<br/>•	“I assure you, you’re a mystery to him as well, dear..”<br/>•	With Hatsya’s encouragement, Vergil does try to connect with his youngest son<br/>•	Connie showed an interest in music so Vergil encouraged him to learn to play an instrument<br/>•	Vergil had a string instrument in mind, but Connie picked a guitar..<br/>•	Despite his slim build, Connie was athletic so Vergil encouraged his competitive side<br/>•	Vergil expected him to do well but Connie proved poor at group sports, though lacrosse did bring him his 3 best friends, Nate, Miriam, and Trevor<br/>•	Constantine, like his brother and sister, uses a katana for demon-slaying, named Purgatorio<br/>•	He is the least skilled with it in terms of traditional Eastern disciplines<br/>•	“You swing that sword like a drunk”<br/>•	“Still killed the guy!”<br/>•	And Vergil couldn’t exactly argue with that, though he did ask Hatsya to perhaps steer him towards archery until such time as he became far older and far more mature to handle firearms, like Dante does<br/>•	As he got older, he got more petulant with his father, who came to be the primary disciplinarian <br/>•	At sixteen, it all came to a head during a row between father and son, where Connie yelled that he didn’t care if Vergil hated him, he liked himself so fuck it<br/>•	Vergil insisted he didn’t hate him, he was just frustrated with his constant wild behavior<br/>•	“You tell me I’m like Uncle Dante, all the fucking time, and we all know, you hate Dante! I’m not an idiot, Dad!”<br/>•	Vergil felt REALLY bad hearing that<br/>•	He let the fight go, even though Connie seemed to want to keep it going, until Hatsya got involved<br/>•	Connie sulked in his room, barely playing his guitar for hours until Vergil finally went to check on him<br/>•	“Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m grounded. You can skip the lecture, I’ve heard it before.”<br/>•	“You do remind me of Dante. That much, I can’t deny. But you mistake my frustration for hatred. I don’t hate Dante, and I could never hate you. I don’t understand you, and truthfully, I don’t think I know any of my children as well as I should, but I don’t .. HATE .. you. I just wanted you to know that.”<br/>•	So Connie tried to be less wild for Vergil and Vergil tried to be more understanding of his son’s quirks<br/>•	Connie is bisexual and in the same way that Lucian hit Eva from his father, Connie felt like he needed to hide that as well<br/>•	Vergil was a little miffed that Dante knew before him, but he always had an inkling<br/>•	Dante made Vergil promise to seem shocked because he was encouraging Connie to come out at least to his parents<br/>•	Vergil failed that spectacularly and when Connie said he was bi, Vergil just .. raised an eyebrow and said “And?”<br/>•	“You’re not .. mad or anything?”<br/>•	“Why would I be? Though you’re terribly young for such ideas.”<br/>•	“I’m seventeen.”<br/>•	“Glad we agree, you’re a baby.”<br/>•	“So you’re not .. I’m kinda surprised.”<br/>•	“I do have one question though..” <br/>•	SUPER SERIOUS DAD!GIL LOOK<br/>•	“It’s not Trevor, is it? That boy is an imbecile. What’s the word you use for it? A himbo??”<br/>•	“DAD, NEVER USE THE WORD “HIMBO” AGAIN”</p><p>
  <b>Headcanons for Dad!Gil with OmniOC, Ovidia, his youngest child, and only girl..</b>
</p><p>•	PRINCESS<br/>•	DADDY’S PRINCESS<br/>•	CAN DO NO WRONG<br/>•	But also turns his hair as grey as the boys do<br/>•	Only child Vergil took entire responsibility in naming<br/>•	The easiest years for Vergil, with Ovidia, was when she was a small child and easily soothed and entertained<br/>•	Then he blinked<br/>•	And she was replaced with a long legged, beautiful young woman, with a main of silver hair and bored blue eyes<br/>•	He still thinks of her as his little girl but not without some resistance<br/>•	Her skirt keeps getting higher and he keeps panicking about it<br/>•	Ovidia is the only of his 4 children to master Iado the way he does<br/>•	She is technical queen which makes Vergil very proud of her<br/>•	Their relationship isn’t without flaws, however<br/>•	Ovidia is 3/4th Siren and a Siren female, so her voice is very powerful<br/>•	So from a young age, Ovidia cannot speak outside the home, because her voice would affect any non-related male.. <br/>•	Vergil believes this is for the best, as he understands the effects of Siren Song, having been under its influence before<br/>•	Ovidia thinks this is bullshit<br/>•	She has aspirations of being a singer, while Vergil would prefer she found someone to be a lovely bride for<br/>•	Vergil learned sign language to be able to communicate with her<br/>•	They had animated but totally silent arguments<br/>•	He has a really hard time seeing her as a young woman, becoming an adult, and not his little girl<br/>•	So sometimes he treats her younger than she actually is<br/>•	That grates on her and her unhappiness grates on him<br/>•	DON’T BE THE ONE THAT MAKES OVIDIA CRY<br/>•	DON’T DO IT<br/>•	Vergil has a strict “boys are bad” policy and he tries to teach her that as much as possible because if someone takes her away from him, he’ll be so sad<br/>•	He has several pet names for her<br/>•	Princess<br/>•	Darling<br/>•	Dear-Heart<br/>•	Dia<br/>•	Since the male version of her name means “sheep,” he has been known to call her Lambie, but she’s also gone FULL VERGIL and threatened to pile drive him after she turned 14 and he called her that in front of her friends<br/>•	Vergil is .. a little intimidated by her Girl Squad..<br/>•	No one can butter Vergil up better than Ovidia though<br/>•	Bat those eyelashes and pout those lips, Dia, you’ll get what you want<br/>•	The first boy that breaks her heart gets his ass beat by Dia first then Vergil<br/>•	No shame</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Someone requested this and you can too! Either in a comment here or over at omniverbosity.tumblr.com.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. AU Headcanon Request from Lightjakrises: AU Where V is Lady and Dante's Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I was just getting a Jamba Juice, will you friggin chill?" - Vergilious "V" Sparda</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I adored doing this and I shall do more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dante and Lady never married proper, but they did have an affair that ended up with Lady pregnant.<br/>    Dane definitely thought of giving up being a demon hunter.<br/>    Lady told him not to because she didn’t want their child to live in a world without hunters like that.<br/>    Lady eventually does give birth, but the pregnancy isn’t easy.<br/>    Dante names the child Vergilious, and Lady didn’t argue. <br/>    “It means “flourishing.””<br/>    Dante was the one that started calling him V, because saying part of his brother’s name hurt a little.<br/>    V developed a limp early in life, his leg muscles twisted and not strong.<br/>    That just made his parents more protective of him.<br/>    He inherited Lady’s hair and green eyes.<br/>    Being unable to fight as strongly as his parents, V began to dabble in spellcasting and actually got really good at it.<br/>    Summon game strong.<br/>    Leg game .. not so great.<br/>    Occult game VERY strong.<br/>    Because he can’t pursue more athletic past-times, V developed more artistic habits.<br/>    Definitely can play the violin.<br/>    Definitely knows some chords on a piano.<br/>    Likes poetry and literature and nice things.<br/>    Dante tries to relate but more often than not is kind of hamfisted.<br/>    Humor between father and son always runs along the snarky and self aware.</p>
<p>     Dante, knocking hard on V’s bedroom door: We gotta get goin, junior. Come on out.<br/>    V, from inside his room: It all started with my mother..<br/>    Dante: Not what I meant, but I love and support you.</p>
<p>     Dante, approaching a stranger at a shopping center: Hey, have you seen my son? He’s about ye tall, clearly gay but we haven’t had the talk yet.<br/>    V, walking up with his cane, unimpressed: I was getting Jamba Juice, will you friggin chill?<br/>    Dante: There he is &lt;3</p>
<p>     V, stumbles and falls, losing his footing: S H I T.<br/>    Dante, there in a heartbeat: FUCK SHIT JUNIOR?!<br/>    V, looks distraught: It’s bad, Dad.<br/>    Dante: WHAT’S WRONG?!<br/>    V, deadass: I can’t feel my leg.<br/>    Dante: …<br/>    V: &gt;3c<br/>    Dante: I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!!</p>
<p>     Lady’s relationship follows more a traditional mother/son role.<br/>    But just barely.<br/>    “We were children having children, so I’m not great at this.”<br/>    Lady is both glad for V’s dark hair and also a little disappointed with it.<br/>    “I’d hope you’d favor your father, but this way, no one can target you.”<br/>    Then he Summons and his hair turns white.<br/>    “OH OKAY---”<br/>    Dante is a little leery of introducing V to his cousin once he finds Nero on Fortuna.<br/>    “What if he’s like his old man? What if V is like HIS old man?!”<br/>    Lady was the voice of reason..<br/>    “He needs family, and someone his own age.”<br/>    “Who, V or Nero?”<br/>    “Both.”<br/>    So Nero, as of yet unawares that Dante ISN’T his dad, sees V as a brother and is patiently waiting for Dante to reveal the truth to him.<br/>    V figures it out without his parents telling him.<br/>    “We could definitely be brothers.”<br/>    “Or cousins.”<br/>    “Nah, wasn’t Dante’s brother, like .. A huge dickhead?”<br/>    “So they say.”<br/>    “Who’d have sex with that?!”<br/>    V is the master of very knowing looks.<br/>    AND OF COURSE IN THIS AU V STAYS AFTER THEY FIGHT URIZEN FIGHT ME OKAY???<br/>    V tries to connect with Vergil, even though they appear as polar opposites.<br/>    Vergil gets kind of choked up knowing that Dante named his son after him.<br/>    “Vergilious means “flourishing.” Vergil just means, erm.. “unknown meaning.”<br/>    “… Fascinating.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you want some random request fulfilled? WELL YOU SHOULD! Here, have this invitation to request something here, or over on Tumblr, at omniverbosity.tumblr.com.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Mischief Manageed: DMC Characters at Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Demons and Wizards.<br/>Two great tastes that taste great together.<br/>... Wait...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Goddamn to I love AUs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DANTE<br/>•	Definitely a Gryffindor<br/>•	Mr. Popularity in his house<br/>•	Has a knack for Care of Magical Creatures<br/>•	Does poorly in Potions and Charms, but gets by<br/>•	Good at Transfiguration, DADA, and dueling<br/>•	Usually the main reason why his house loses points<br/>•	Wand is a 13 inch Redwood wand with a dragon-heartstring core<br/>•	Eventually joins the Quidditch team, Beater position<br/>•	Always has to try to use charms, that he’s poor at, to stitch the knees of his uniform pants because they are ripped and torn<br/>•	Was deeply disappointed that Vergil didn’t get sorted into his house and at first thinks he did it on purpose<br/>•	Frequently in detention after year four because he keeps beating up Pure Bloods who talk shit about hybrids<br/>•	Wanted a great horned owl for his owl, but had to settle for a Snowy Owl he named Spot<br/>•	Constantly trying to get into The Hog’s Head when they go to Hogsmeade, trying to get his hands on some fire whiskey<br/>•	Patronus is a Clydesdale</p>
<p>Vergil<br/>•	Had a four minute Hat-Stall during Sorting<br/>•	Because Sorting is done alphabetically, his brother was sorted first<br/>•	The Sorting Hat was torn between Ravenclaw because of his scholarly nature and Slytherin because of his more devious inner ambitions, but Vergil complicated things by asking to be put in the same house as his brother<br/>•	The Sorting Hat ruled out Gryffindor and Hufflepuff immediately<br/>•	In the end, Vergil ended up in Ravenclaw<br/>•	An all-around well rounded student, though he takes next to no joy in it<br/>•	Cares not at all for the point system, focused instead on his own goals and quiet aspirations<br/>•	Wand is a 13 inch Applewood wand with a unicorn hair core<br/>•	Has zero interest in Quidditch, though he does go to the games, after Dante joins the team<br/>•	Being a twin, he uses Dante’s owl for most of his correspondence, as he chose to instead bring a cat, Shadow, to Hogwarts<br/>•	Spends most of his time getting sweets when he goes to Hogsmeade, or other small things he can keep in his room so he doesn’t have to worry about going without<br/>•	Vergil cannot summon a Patronus in school..<br/>•	Eventually, he does manage to make one in the shape of a big cat..</p>
<p>Nero<br/>•	Hufflepuff<br/>•	Minor hat stall because Sorting Hat was unsure if he was better suited to Hufflepuff or Gryffindor<br/>•	Wand is a 12 inch Yew wand with a dragon-heartstring core<br/>•	Struggles with most studies but is weirdly apt at Astronomy, Runes, and Numerology <br/>•	Fancies himself a duelist<br/>•	Is a rare Hufflepuff trouble maker<br/>•	Joins the Quidditch team as a keeper<br/>•	Gets fouled a lot on the pitch for swearing like a sailor<br/>•	Hand-me-down robes, at first, until something ~not spoken of~ happens over a summer break and all of a sudden, he’s no longer looking slapped together<br/>•	Struggles with knowing what he’s gonna do after school..<br/>•	Three Broomsticks Main at Hogsmeade<br/>•	Nero’s Patronus is a hound dog</p>
<p>V<br/>•	Natural Slytherin which surprises most people<br/>•	A “good” Slytherin though<br/>•	Wand is a 12 inch Willow wand with a unicorn hair core<br/>•	V finds himself to be best at defensive magic and summoning charms<br/>•	He’s no great at potions, but excels at Care of Magical Creatures<br/>•	Vergil gets fairly worried when he sees V struggling one day and decides to take pity on him because the moving staircases moved too fast for him to limp up or down them before they change positions<br/>•	Naturally can never play Quidditch but Nero does take him fly on his broom sometimes<br/>•	Has to make it to the pitch several hours before any game so as to get a good seat and to not get pushed around by the crowd<br/>•	Brought a strange looking bird with him to Hogwarts<br/>•	“Griffon, but not .. not that Griffon” <br/>•	The walk to Hogsmeade takes a lot out of him, but Nero gives him piggy back rides and he’s just chuffed to be included<br/>•	V struggled to create a Patronus, though it eventually took the form of an eagle</p>
<p>Lady<br/>•	Gryffindor for life<br/>•	The Sorting Hat thought about it for exactly zero seconds<br/>•	Wand is 12 inch Fir wand with unicorn hair core<br/>•	Basically the Hermoine Granger of her age<br/>•	Damn good at most kinds of magic<br/>•	Though she often gets points taken off or threatened to be taken off if she doesn’t fix her uniform skirt, which is usually either actually too short or taken to be too short…<br/>•	Joins the Quiddtich team as a Seeker<br/>•	Usually has to try to get Dante not to cause a fight on the pitch<br/>•	Gets sweets at Hogsmeade, and is able to charm the Madam Rosmerta into letting her have sweet wine in exchange for helping her clear tables<br/>•	Does not share with Dante<br/>•	Has a screech owl named Betty-Ann<br/>•	Lady very easily formed a Patronus, in the shape of a mustang</p>
<p>Nico<br/>•	Hufflepuff life again~<br/>•	Wand is a 13 inch Rowan wand with dragon heart-string core<br/>•	Nico is adept at dueling<br/>•	Her grades can be so so with more “boring” subjects where as “fun” subjects, such as Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms are subjects she excels in<br/>•	Spends a lot of time charming things to do tasks they either aren’t meant to or to charm them to perform whatever tasks they are meant to, better<br/>•	Sees no point in Quidditch because she’ll just get kicked off for punching someone in the mouth<br/>•	This doesn’t mean she can’t fly<br/>•	Nico is hell on a broom..<br/>•	Goes to Honeydukes almost exclusively, but she does to go Zonkos sometimes to reverse engineer some of their toys in order to figure out how to perfect the spells<br/>•	Also usually in trouble for her skirt being too short<br/>•	Definitely doing the do with a 7th year … each year she’s in Hogwarts starting in 3rd year<br/>•	Patronus is the second most impressive compared to Dante’s, being a lion</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you have any ideas that you want to see made happen? I know ya do, so you can request them here or on Tumblr. I only ask for patience &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Devil May Cry Wants to Be the Very Best...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Tumblr Request from an Anon. Namely, for some Pokemon teams from everyone's favorite rag-tag band of Demon misfits.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one took a lot out of me because I really wanted to make it seem as canon as possible. Trying to find Pokemon that compliment these characters was a hell of a task, but I did it, and I'm proud.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dante:<br/>Dante’s team would consist of Mudsdale, Delphox, Tyrantrum, Gigalith, Pyroar, and Houndoom. He is especially fond of Mudsdale and Houndoom, because the former makes him feel like a cowboy and the latter because he – Diego – is the single most loyal beast he’s ever known. He caught and kept all his Pokemon in their first evolutionary forms, deciding not to cut any corners. </p><p>As a demon hunter, Dante is adept at tracking, so Pokemon catching was something he was a natural at. Because Dante’s a nice guy, also, he tends to catch and gift Pokemon to his friends and family.. He is slightly disappointed that all his Pokemon are now too big to carry around like babies. He did that a lot with Houndour, until he evolved, and threw his back out once trying to carry around Roggenrola when he got jealous. He also told Houndoom “JUST TONIGHT!” when it came to sleeping in the same bed as him, but that turned into an every night affair..</p><p>Vergil:<br/>Vergil’s team would consist of Vaporeon, Samurott, Corviknight, Frosmoth, Absol, and a Galarian Rapidash. And each of them have an equally Vergil-esque story behind it. Vaporeon and Samurott were his first, with the former being caught in its evolved form and taking a long time to adjust to him, let alone even really like him. Samurott took a long time to evolve and Vergil had to carry around Oshowat A LOT. He was insanely jealous of how easily Dante came by his Pokemon, and made an offhanded comment about how he wanted a horse, as well, especially after seeing Dante stride Mudsdale. The best Dante could do was bring him a Galarian Ponyta. Vergil swallowed his pride, because well, she was fairly pretty. </p><p>The first Pokemon he caught for himself was a Rookidee. While playing mommy to the Rookidee, Dante caught him a Snom. So, for a long time, if Vergil wasn’t carrying Rookidee, he was carrying Snom. Things got a lot better when Vergil managed to secure himself an Absol, finding him to be a suitable answer to Dante’s Houndoom. In short order, Rookidee finished his evolutionary journey, while Vergil played nurse to Snom for some time until she evolved into Frosmoth.</p><p>Nero:<br/>Nero’s team would consist of Lucario, Garchomp, Geninja, Pancham, Marshadow, and Clobbopus. Unique unto Nero, however, all of his Pokemon have certain disabilities, not unlike his own. Lucario is deaf, for example, while Garchomp had an arm ripped off during a fight as a Gible. Geninja’s leg was broken and healed improperly, leaving him with a crooked. Pancham, when caught, was abandoned and near death, and Clobbopus is missing one of his lesser tentacles. He suspects, but cannot be sure yet, that Marshadow is blind. Nero has no real want to evolve them, instead wanting them to be as functional as they can be without difficulty from their various injuries and handicaps. He likes to hold either Pancham or Clobbopus. </p><p>Dante had tipped him off for most of the injured Pokemon, and Kyrie helped him nurse them back to health.</p><p>He’s going to be real shocked when Pancham evolves and Pangoro starts carrying him around.</p><p> </p><p>V:<br/>V’s team would consist of Braviary, Galvantula, Persian, Umbreon, Goodra, and Deino. Much like Nero, V’s not too interested in evolving them or making a powerful team. Instead, he’s happy for the companionship, and annoying his other “pets,” Griffon, Shadow, and Nightmare. Breaking some tradition for other members of the team, Vergil had caught the Joltik and found it to be cute, but offered it to V because he was alright with it sitting on his shoulder. V almost never has his Pokemon put away into their balls, preferring to have their company out and about all the time. He feels suitably protected, lounging under a tree in the park, reading, while his “pets” similarly lounge around him or up in the tree..</p><p> </p><p>Trish:<br/>Trish’s team is 100% electric, suiting her own style. Dante had gotten her started with a Pikachu which she raised to a Raichu. She worked hard to evolve an Eevee into a Jolteon, and was immensely pleased when that came to fruition. Her entire team consists of Raichu, Jolteon, Zebstrika, Toxtricity, Heliolisk, and Boltund. They are all fairly protective of her, as well, and if she goes out with all of them outside of their balls, they cut quite the silhouette.</p><p>Trish likes to bring her Zebstrika around to run with Dante’s Mudsdale and Vergil’s Rapidash, though Nico will occasionally come around with her Tauros and make her nervous. She had hoped that V’s Joltik would stay small. </p><p>Lady:<br/>Lady’s team would consist of Kangaskhan, whom she loves dearly, Kubone, Lopunny, Furfrou, Dubwool, and Starly.  Much like V and Nero, she doesn’t raise them for much more reason than to have companionship, although she’s trained Kubone to chase away Dante and Vergil with boomerang. Don’t fuck with her Kubone or her Dubwool. First you will face Kangaskhan, and then you will face Lady. Lopunny and Furfrou are more likely to take care of themselves, whereas Starly is almost always either on her shoulder or on Kangaskhan’s head. </p><p>Lady is especially fond of cute Pokemon, so she doesn’t spend a lot of time cooing over Dante’s, but she had named Vergil’s Galarian Rapidash “Princess Sunshine,” and laughed for years when that’s all it would answer to, much to Vergil’s chagrin. </p><p>Her Kangaskhan is everyone’s friggin nanny..</p><p>Nico:<br/>Nico’s rag-tag team of “the best Pokemon ever,” consists of Tauros, whom she has taken to riding, Litwick, Whimsicott, Espurr, Mienshao, and Fletching. She’s here for the cute and the helpful and for the most part, she has that. Litwick helps her work on her van, and was a gift from Dante. Whimsicott was caught by Vergil, and gifted to her. She likes to snuggle him especially. Espurr also helps her work on the van but she mostly makes Nico laugh because “she looks like she’s seen some shit.” Fletchling was caught and gifted to her by Lady, and she likes to let him sit in her hair. </p><p>Mienshao was a gift from Nero, when he was concerned the creature had been caught in a trap and would need someone to take care of her. Nico helped her get better, of course, and now Mienshao sits out with her when she’s on her leisure time. </p><p>Kyrie:<br/>Kyrie doesn’t have a team, she has a damn nursery. Kryie only has baby Pokemon, that she raises as a nanny until they are strong enough to evolve on their own and take care of themselves. The only Pokemon who stays around is Chansey, who had been a Happiny that Kyrie took care of for years. Pichu, Cleffa, and Azurill have been with her several months now, where as Chingling and Wynaut are new. She expects Wynaut to not leave her, becoming much like her Chansey. </p><p>She often scolds Dante and Vergil for bickering and waking the babies. She’s had to get on Nico in the past for trying to walk off with Chingling.</p><p>Kyrie is a little ball of sunshine and a natural mama, don’t fucking @ me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, do you guys agree? Comment which pokemon you think they'd have if I missed queued one, yeah?! <br/>Also, if you have any requests, please comment those as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>